Shadow Network
by TJ and Rikumon
Summary: Den City finally could rest, untill another NetMafia came to ruin its peace. And with Netto and Rockman on Vacation, who will protect the City, the New Netbattlers and Navi's thats who (Origianl characters and Old team ups)(R&R)
1. Fixed List of Cast

TJ: Jeez, now Im rereposting!  
  
Rikumon: Obviously TJ that nephew of your's detracted you more then you realized if you've made that big a mistake in the list.   
  
TJ: Baka! I just hope Kiona still reading this fic. HEY KIONA! YOU DIDN'T READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES!  
  
Rikumon: Hey, if any other readers of this know what stories she likes please let us know cause TJ here does not like to offend people by accident.  
  
TJ: Tell me about it....Kiona flamed me cause I made a mistake cause of that little brat distracted me from my typing. She IS in the fic like I said in the second Author's notes.  
  
Rikumon: At least she's not completely mad...  
  
TJ: Grrrr, why is it that she likes you better then me!?  
  
Rikumon: Im polite, and you get aggravated to easily..  
  
TJ: Oh save it for latter AFTER I fix this list up!  
  
My Characters  
  
Operator and Navi  
  
1)(Myself) Tensuno Jenyu 'T.J.' Shonen   
  
Age: 12  
  
Appearance: Average high and somewhat muscular but just a bit, White t-shirt, black vest (Navi symbol on back), faded jeans, Japanese fire symbol necklace, white strap sneakers, silver hair and blue eyes.  
  
Navi: Kitsune.EXE  
  
Appearances: Sleek humanoid (or Netaniod if ya think about it) Fox. Black skin except for tip of ears, hands, feet, tail tip and chest which is white, deep blue eyes, chasse belt with his Navi Symbol which is a sort of V shaped black fox head with white ear tips.   
  
2)Rika Sykra  
  
Age: 24  
  
Appearance: Tall, good looking, long blonde hair, wears blue sweatshirt, golden yellow vest with Navi symbol above left top pocket and sky blue sweat pants.  
  
Navi: Valkyrie.EXE  
  
Appearance: Wears sky-blue body suit with golden gauntlets, shoulder pads with her Navi symbol of a sky blue background with a golden crescent with a white line going though it like a bow and arrow, helmet with a navy blue viser, boots and bird-like wings on her back.   
  
Lone Navi (technically)  
  
3)Navi Name: Kid.EXE  
  
Appearance: Looks like a seven year old boy he had the basic body suit design that was white while he has light purple gloves, boots and stripe on his helmet that resembled a tiger stripe which ran from one ear around to the back and to the other, his symbol is a light purple background circle with a red stripe going down diagonally to the right while a white striped followed in the opposite direction forming a V shape, and he has light shaded green eyes  
  
Viruses.  
  
4)Virus Name: Blitz  
  
Appearance: Blue Garuu with a sort of calor with Kid.EXE Navi symbol  
  
5)Virus Name: Hatz  
  
Appearance: Red Mettrool with Kid.EXE Navi symbol where the cross is supposed to be  
  
TJ: Ok, now for the ones that were submitted to me. I'll disclaimer them when the story begins.  
  
6)Operator Name: Winn Arcanum  
  
Age: 10  
  
Appearance: he has green spiky hair that's red on the tips. he wears a yellow shirt, black shorts and black sandals.  
  
Navi Name: Diego.EXE  
  
Appearance: he has black hair and yellow eyes. he wears black and red armor under his black trench coat and wields two swords that can be fused into one sword with two blades.  
  
7)Operator Name: Michael Rosenberg  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: Black Pants, Shoes, Shirt, Jacket, Hair, Sunglasses, dark eyes, Pale skin.  
  
Navi Name: Elite.EXE  
  
Appearance: Pitch-black version of Megaman/Rockman, only his helmet completely covers his head, with a black visor hiding his eyes  
  
8)Operator Name: Angelina Mist   
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: Good looking figure (I didn't need ALL that info so I summed it up, but thanks for the effort Angelina ^_^;;) Wavy blonde long hair just past her shoulders, milky white skin, violet eyes, long pastel dress, matching headband, and matching flat slip-on shoes, a white gold and silver leaf shaped pendent that opens up into a rose with a picture of Her and her fiancé together and a entwining white gold and silver stems and thorns of a diamond rose ring  
  
Navi Name: Klepto.EXE  
  
Appearance: Pale skin contrasts sharply against black hair and fur. Yes, fur. He has black cat ears and a tail. His hair is styled in the old pageboy look and he wears a modified Japanese uniform, it is meant to be more adult and provocative. Toned and lean, he comes up to Glyde's shoulder, his ears peeking over about three inches. The uniform is replaced with black armor in battle. It looks like Parn's armor from Lodoss Wars only black and he has an eye visor to cover his golden cat-slit eyes.  
  
9)Operator Name: Nami Takenouchi  
  
Age:11  
  
Appearance: Wears a visor with a Z Circle with a bandanna. Has a blue shirt, red pants, wears a white vest, black hair, Blue eyes  
  
Navi Name: Zero.EXE  
  
Appearance: Looks like Zero from Megaman Zero, with an electrical blue Z Navi emblem on his chest.   
  
10)Operator Name: Kiona Firestorm  
  
Age:16  
  
Appearance: Red tee-shirt, black Carpender jean /w red flames, sandals red/w black bottoms, black sunglasses and a red baseball cap on backwards. Has light brown hair /w golden streaks and Green-blue eyes.  
  
Navi Name: Zero.EXE  
  
Appearance: Red armor /w Black gloves and boots and a croissant Z on chest.  
  
TJ: Ok, now with that done I hope she's still reading this though. Who knows she may like you enough to reread this Riku-san.  
  
Rikumon: You and me both, I thought you always double checked for mistakes? I mean yes I know your nephew gets in your way and all but...  
  
TJ: You try proofreading when you've got a seven year old trying to put you into a arm lock!  
  
Rikumon: What is with him trying wrestling move's anyway?  
  
TJ: He's seen WAY too much WWE...  
  
Rikumon: Ohhh. 


	2. Navis and Operators Galore

TJ: Alright already!!! Here's the fic please give me a break, my glasses broke and now I have to type this story up with one eye, jeezz.....hey who hit Enigma?  
  
Rika: Me  
  
Rikumon: Was that really necessary?  
  
Rika: Hey he was rioting!  
  
TJ: Alright you two, Riku-san Tack! Rika-chan, chill!  
  
*Blitz, Hatz and Kid walk in*  
  
Kid: Are we going to start yet!?!  
  
TJ: Kid! Why aren't you three in the net like I told you five minutes ago!?  
  
Hatz: Bltz htz kertz?  
  
Rikumon: What he say?  
  
TJ: I'll tell you later, Kid you take Hatz and Blitz back into the Net now young.....errr Cybera!  
  
Rika/Rikumon: Cybera?!?!  
  
TJ: Not now! Start the fic!!!!!  
  
Shadow Network  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter One  
  
Navis and Operators Galore  
  
**Three Months Ago**  
  
It was dark out in the shady parts of Den City, the wind howled with an eery tone. The City had barely begun to enjoy its peace yet again after the incidents with the NetMafia Zetra, but already future troubles were about to brew. Inside a seemingly abandoned ware house, meany hooded figures were racing about, some carrying weapons of all sorts.  
  
"Sir, we cant find him!"  
  
"You will find him.....that program is too valuable to our plans to lose now..."  
  
Not too far from them, a cloaked figure was typing away at laptop, its gentile glow form its screen showed that attached to it was a blue seemingly oval shaped object with a screen of its own with zero's and ones passing though it at lighting speeds. "Come on, come on. I have to get you out of here, even a copy has to escape if I cant!" the figure whispered, his breath was harsh and broken.  
  
"Sir, someone's sending data over the net!"  
  
"Stop it! NOW!"  
  
"We cant, but we can intercept it! PLUG IN! SABER.EXE!"  
  
**Inside the Netscape**  
  
A blur of light was passing though the net, its stream was like a form of water in the air. A yellow Sabertooth tiger like being raced after the data to stop it, but as it reached its sharpened claws to crush it, a brilliant flash of light erupted from the ground in front of him, and he was deleted instantly.  
  
"Oopsies! I think we made a booboo fighting here!" a childish voice said.  
  
"For crying out loud, did the Operator make a copy?" came the reply of an older less friendly sounding voice.  
  
"Umm the data's been copied a few hour's ago.....hey, his Operator's bad! And that data streams damage!"  
  
"So, not my concern."  
  
"Oww, come on. I know your not bad. You play with me lots of times, so be nice."  
  
"Well what should I do? You have hacker powers to, fix it up yourself."  
  
"Umm well, I can fix it a little. But I don't know if I can send it to the right place....oh well, here goes......"  
  
**Back in the real world**  
  
The cloaked figure was trying to resend the data that had seemingly been damage, when an eruption of new information seemed to begin to meld with it fixing it, if not improving it. "What in the Net?....wait." Typing away furiously, the screen flashed a few times till it showed the Netscape, and an amazing sight of two Navi's one of which was literary standing inside the stream of data he was sending. Which itself should be impossible, the information would have deleted it the moment it touched, if not then the data, but the Navi was becoming rough data then sent it away to a close address of were it was being sent originally. "Well wonders never cease....." but the sudden thunder of feet approaching caused him to jump. He grabbed the stray PET placing it in the confines of his cloak and ran off into the darkness of the ware house and though the night.  
  
**In ACDC Town**  
  
Inside a small room, a screen of both a PET and computer glowed a gentile light showing that the room was a mass of boxes an unmade bed with a sleeping occupant. The computer screen started to show a bundle of different window screens, most were password associated, invisible fingers typed at the system ordering the passwords to attach themselfs to the windows. Finally the PET's own screen glow brighter and brighter till even from outside the lights could be seen till just as suddenly as they appeared, disappeared never waking the sleeping form inside the room. The next morning, the sleeping body moaned as he tried to sleep, but shouts from almost thin air wouldn't allow him ~YOU! WAKE UP!! NOW!! HELLO! EARTH TO SLEEPING HUMAN, GET UP NOW!~  
  
"Mnnnn, not now dad....."  
  
~IM NOT YOUR DAD LAZY! GET UP!~  
  
Slowly the boy sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes looking about his poor excuse for a room for the unknown voice "Whose there?" he said though a yawn.  
  
~Over here, in your PET...at least I think its yours, who are you?~  
  
The blue eyes of the eleven year old shot open, his head twisted till he now faced the PET's recharger pad, and into the blue eyes of a red customized Navi that he didn't own "...I should ask you that!"  
  
The red figure rubbed its helmet, his lips form a small and friendly smile ~Oh, gomen. Im Zero.EXE and your.....~  
  
"Errr Nami, Nami Takenouchi."  
  
~Hahaha, my Operator's a boy with a girls name!~  
  
"HEY!...wait, YOU'RE MY NAVI!?!?!"  
  
~Well this is your PET isn't it?~  
  
"Ya but...."  
  
~But?~  
  
"I never downloaded any custom data."  
  
Meanwhile, the rustling of cloth against cement announced the cloaked figures race across the peaceful Town, dodging into bushes and such with a whispering of beeps from within his guise 'I have to get the original to someone before they find me!' and with that thought, he disappeared into the shadows of the metroline subway.  
  
**Today**  
  
Inside the local park of ACDC Town, a young boy of twelve years was laying upon a think branch of a tree, looking though the mass collection of leafs into the endless sky with a daze look in his blue eyes. A breez passed though his silver hair causing the massive lock of his ponytail to drift lazily against the branch, his white t-shirt brushed into his black vest which bore a deeper shad of black V shaped fox head. His legs kicked into the air mildly, bringing his faded jeans and black strapped sneakers along with his limbs. One hand held onto his head as his free hand found its way to the crimson metal of the symbol of fire he bore around his neck. He seemed to be inside of a dream-like stat, until the gentile beeps from the confines of his vest caused his hand to release the necklace of his and grip the black PET and opening it in front of his face. He now stared into the face of a fox like Net being, its own deep blue eyes meet with his gentle ones, its black fur like skin was interrupted only by the white tips of his triangular ears. "Kitsune-san?"  
  
~Tensuno-kun, mom sent you some E-mail. She wants you to pick up some Groceries from the City.~  
  
With a lazy sigh, TJ Shonen slowly rose up from his resting place and fell to the ground easily landing on three, his free hand brushed the dirt of the ground as though feeling for a sense of freedom as his other hand replaced his PET into his vest "Why did she have to call now?" He said to his Navi companion as he slowly stood properly again and head to the direction of the Metroline slowly "I was so relaxed to."  
  
~It cant be helped TJ, you do want dinner don't you?~ the dark Navi replied wisely.  
  
"Of course! Its mums special dish tonight!" TJ answered, a hint of eagerness in his voice as he jumped down the stairs of the metroline two to three at a time.  
  
~Then stop being lazy and get the food.~  
  
"Hey, Im not lazy....just nothing to do."  
  
~If you'd start making friends here you wouldn't have that problem Tensuno-kun.~  
  
Purchasing a two way ticket for the next train, TJ's face crumbled into a scowl "That's no fair Kitsune-san, you know I......I......that I don't like hanging out with people."  
  
~As you humans say 'Lair, lair pants on fire'. Your just shy, its understandable, but when you let that take control of your life then you'll have nearly no friends or companions to care for or vis versa.~   
  
"......I hate it when you strike a nerve." TJ scowled even more, he leaned against a support beam within the shadows of the station. He was always considered an outcast, mainly do to his own tendency to hide an be unsocial, his own Navi was designed by request of his farther, to be able to do just that but to help him become the opposite with his social manner, sadly even though Kitsune.EXE succeeded in befriending the human he could not quite get him to become more social. And now that his parents had divorced and he lived with his mother in a new Town and City, the twelve year old had become more and more hidden within the confines of his own privacy. "Fine, here's the deal then, I try becoming friends with the first person who speaks to me, you lay off for a month on that. Deal?"  
  
~Deal, but you have to try, no 'Umm so I guess I'll see you later' or something like that~  
  
"Ok, Kitsune-san" were his last words as the duo entered the now boarding train.  
  
**Netbattler HQ**  
  
Within the building of Official City Netbattlers and their Navi's, a place where only the most skilled in both Netbattles and Detective investigation may work, a women was typing away at her desk computer which showed several window screens of cases and reports float against the background. She was rather tall women and good looking, her long blonde hair fell down behind her chair as the tips of the locks brushed the floor lightly. Her light brown eyes reflexed the screens own lights, her blue sweatshirt moved in the pattern of her arms as she typed away at the keyboard. Her golden yellow vest with symbol of a sky blue background with a golden crescent with a white line going though it like a bow and arrow, her Navi symbol, above left top pocket as her left leg crossed against the right with her blue sweat pants following their movements. "Oh brother, you'd figure after taking on Zetra they'd let me have a few weeks off. But no rest for old Rika Sykra, she has to handle a seven year olds super apatite."  
  
~Well what do you expect? He hasn't eaten real food since....ever!~  
  
"Oh, hush up Val-chan!"  
  
Next to the computer, the golden colored PET of Rika's stood posed ready to be used when necessary. Inside the screen, a Female Navi looked back to her Operator shaking her head.  
  
Her body suit was a sky blue, golden gauntlets and shoulder pads provided her with armor as her Navi symbol crest itself into her left shoulder pad. Upon her head a helmet with a navy blue viser shone against the electrical source of light, her golden boots shift to and thou as she changed positions and bird-like wings on her back flexed lightly. ~Oh really Rika-chan? Why don't we check how much you eat and compare it to his?~ she taunted.  
  
Rika replied with a sneer "Don't you dare....oh great, Valkyrie I need you to bring this E-Mail to this girl, seems she's complaining about some lost Navi. How can anyone expect us to find one lone Navi within the entire Net?" her voice trailed off into a form of disgust at the thought.  
  
Valkyrie's mouth fell open as she placed her hands to her hips ~Rika! How could you say such a thing!? If I were lost you would...~  
  
"I know, I know! Im just a bit cranky." Rika finished. She leaned back against her chair, he hands running though her hair while she sighed. He moment of rest was interrupted when the electrical bleeps of her computer caused her to sit up and look at a message from someone she could not ignore "Oh jeez! Its from the boss.... 'Ms. Sykra, you will be partnered with an International Netbattler who will be arriving in a few hours, she is on the trail of several criminals. Please show her about the City, this is an important case and I trust you will do well' great, I have to go asap! And I have to send that Mail, but I'll need you with me Val-chan." Rika's head gently fell to her keyboard with a multitude of clicks "Now what?"  
  
~Naho Aunt Rika!~  
  
Rika's head shot up to face her computer once more, but now a small child was blocking the view of the windows behind him. His body was of a seven year old kid, his own face easily showed this as he grinned childishly to the human. His solid white body suit easily moved in motion as he practically bounced about on his purple boots that would be of no use outside the Net for it was just like his rubbery purple gloves. His head almost completely encased in his white helmet as a purple stripe that resembled a tiger stripe which ran from one ear around to the back and to the other. On his chest, his Navi symbol was a light purple background circle with a red stripe going down diagonally to the right while a white striped followed in the opposite direction forming a V shape. His light shaded green eyes shone with an abundance of innocence that only a child could truly have. "Kid, what are you doing here?"  
  
~I came to visit you and mommy!~the young child Navi, Kid.EXE said grinning broadly. He shift his weight to his right foot so he was now tilted a great deal, he looked out the screen and waved his arms franticly to the PET next to the computer "MOMMY! HI MOMMY!"  
  
~"Kid shhh!"~ both Navi and Operator hushed to the little Navi, who fell over do to his lack of balance. Rika found herself groaning as she rubbed her temples, while her Navi looked into the computer screen with a motherly concern.  
  
Kid lift himself up again sitting down on the cyber floor of the computer with his legs crossed. His innocent eyes found their way to the window screens behind him, though because he had to tilt his head completely backwards as far as his neck would allow, the words appeared upside down. As his young mind realized his mistake, he chuckled at his utter silliness and spun around oh his seat to face the words right side up and read them out loud ~'My Navi was st-ol-en...stolen a few years ago, and I would a-ppr-ec-ia-te....appreciate it, if any O-ffi-cial....Official Netbattler, could help me find him. From Ang-eli-na...Angelina Mist.' Aunt Rika, are you going to help her find her Navi?~   
  
Rika leaned closer to the screen of the computer as she brought her index finger to her lips lightly shushing the little Navi "Shhh, yes. But I have to send some E-mail to her first, and I cant right now because my Boss said to meet with someone. I cant send Valkyrie, so I'll have to wait till tonight." Rika reached into her desk and pulled out her pocketbook and began to take out some odds and ends looking though it in search of something.  
  
Kid held his chin for a moment, before he smiled broadly again ~I could send it! Blitz and Hatz are by Mr. Gargogi, so I can bring it for you and mommy!~ Kid began to pick himself up. He bounced again in his eager fashion as he usually does when he's excited. He always felt this way when he could do good things for his 'family'.  
  
Rika looked up to her PET, she wouldn't make this kind of call. This was something she thought he partner should decide if he should or shouldn't go. Ever since they discovered Kid's past, he looked at all his friends as more then that, he viewed them as his new family and Valkyrie was his own mother now. "Well Val-chan?"  
  
Valkyrie lightly scratched the back of her helmet, mentally debating between if he would be alright or not. Of course he'd be fine, he defiantly was beyond any normal Navi and all the Viruses local to that part of the Net were no stronger then a Yellow Mettrool.~Ok, sweety be careful ok? And go straight to Mr. Gargogi's to pick up Blitz and Hatz, after that go to Netto's, understand?~  
  
Kid nodded, well partly his bouncing did most of the reply ~Ok mommy! I promise to go get them and go to Netto-kuns!~ Rika shook her head chuckling, her hands raced across the keyboard till the E-mail was now in the little Navi's care ~Oh, I know that place! That's were For...uh oh....~ Kid realized his mistake about two syllables to late, he know that this would not be good.  
  
Valkyrie was suddenly in a nervous fit, her arms shook slightly as she bobbed about her PET's screen to face the younger Navi ~Kid! Have you been seeing 'him' again!? I told you not to! He's dangerous, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from him!~  
  
Kid's head lowered as his sergeant mother yelled at him, something that never happend before. He held his hands behind his back as he brushed the nonexistent earth ~Im sorry mommy, but I don't think he's bad. He's nice to me.~  
  
Rika finally found the item she had been looking for, she hastily pinned her Official Netbattler card to her shirt as she looked up to Kid with a look of concern "Its not that Kid. Your mommy and me aren't mad, but you see, he did do things that were bad before. We're worried he'll try and to that to you. So please, stay away from him Ok?"  
  
~Ok. I'll go to that girls home now and bring the E-mail.~ With that last sad toned note, Kid vanished from the screen and into the place he truly felt home at, the Net.  
  
"Did you have to yell at him, I understand your worried but....he can handle himself. After all, he took out ZetraPrime."  
  
~Yes, but even he doesn't know how he did it. He maybe powerful, but if he doesn't remember how he Style Changed, how could he handle the most powerful Lone Navi in the Net without help?~  
  
**Inside the Net Later**  
  
Kid.EXE glanced between the cyberletter of the E-mail in his hands and the Link address he was standing before, he nodded to himself with a smile, if there was anything he could never do it was stay upset for long. "Well here I am." he said to no one, the second of things was remembering that when your alone and talk to yourself, it was considered weird.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kid looked around to find the source of the voice, even if he knew who it was by the slight shiver his other two parts had of him "I brought mail for this girl from Aunt Rika. Why are you hiding, do you want to play?"  
  
"No. Since when do you take orders from humans?"  
  
"I said I would do it, she didn't ask me silly." Kid chuckled as he held his hand behind his head. He grinned a small goodbye before racing to the link pad, but as his foot fell upon the link a tower of burning red flames erupted from the link sending the little Navi though the air and skidding across the ground to a stop. Picking himself up, groaning slightly as the burning sensation ran across his acing back, Kid frowned at the still towing flames from the Link "Hey! That was mean!"  
  
"Heheh, it's a Firewall. Your Virus part activated its sensors. You'll have to do some thinking to get around it, its pretty advanced."  
  
Kid looked over to the Firewall and stuck out his tong to it felling somewhat frustrated "No problem, Super Hack!" Kid held his Navi symbol as his red stripe began to glow till it was shining with an intense light. Kid Suddenly kicked off the floor and in a blur of super speed, crashed though the Firewall as the flames changed from a blazing red to a cool blue and back again as he vanished.  
  
"Hm."   
  
Kid now found himself inside the computer Mainframe. It was like many he had been to in its basic design. The circuit towers and floor were present, but like others it had its own background designs that scrolled from bottom left to top right of what appeared to be little cat faces smiling back to the young Navi "Oh, kitties! Meow! Heheh!"  
  
~Hey, who are you?~ a female voice called down from a window screen linking the sights of the outside of the computer to the inside of it. Kid looked up to see a girl with wavy blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders that shone slightly in the light. Her own sparkling violet eyes looked back to his own blue ones and she seemed to be wearing a dress of pastel coloring, and a  
  
matching headband and a white gold and silver pendant in the shape of a leaf. ~I said, who are   
  
you? And what are you doing breaking into my computer?~  
  
Kid lowered his head holing his hands behind his back again like he was being scolded again "Im sorry, your computers Firewall wouldn't let me in. I had an E-mail from my au....my mo....from Mr. Sykra an Official City Netbattler. She said she'd help you find your Navi, oh here's her E-mail!" Kid linked the cyber letter into the mail systems of the computer and hearing 'You've Got Mail' made him giggle slightly as he held his mouth closed with his hand to stifle them.  
  
~And what may I ask you, is so funny?~ Angelina asked him as her facial features showed curiosity.  
  
Kid grinned his usual grin before waving to the human girl "Nothing, that voice just sounded funny. Bye, bye." He waved as he turned about to walk though the link but stopped just a few inches from it seemingly frozen to the spot.  
  
~Are you Ok?~  
  
Kid turned around as he place his hands behind his head sticking his tong out chucking like he heard something funny again "Can you put the firewall out so I can go home please Ms. Mist?"  
  
~Oh, certainly.....there, may I ask what's your name?~ she asked him as the Firewall died down.  
  
Kid stuck his thumb to himself proudly announcing his name "My name is Kid.EXE, nice to meet you. Bye now, I've got to go home. And don't worry Aunt Rika and Mommy can help you find your Navi." He said racing though the link in a flash of light re-entering the Net.  
  
~Mommy and Aunt Rika?~   
  
**Den City**  
  
Inside some of the less walked area's of the City, the silent footsteps of the silver haired TJ Shonen walked at a slowed pace, carrying in each hand a grocery bag filled with some odds and ends of the ingredients his mother would use for her special plate. He kept his gaze to the ground as his PET beeped the complaints his Navi had. He knew that if he took this darkened route to the metroline he would face no one, and there by would have no worries about keeping his end of the deal he and his Legend based Navi had. Sometimes his parents wondered which was the tricker of the two. But his hopes would not be helped today, he heard the rushing thuds of heavy foots steps taking long strides to gain upon smaller but quicker footsteps. TJ looked up from his gaze to see a girl of roughly 15 to 17 wearing a red t-shirt, a backwards red cap, black carpender jeans with flame designs across them and red and black bottom sandals race thought one alleyway to another as her light brown and gold streaked hair that flowed though the rushing wind she pushed against. And following behind her were two large men dressed all in black and even bore face masks. "Looks like she's in trouble. Kitsune-san, call the cops."  
  
~Agh, cant. Lines busy!~  
  
"Oh well, I've been looking for a fight." TJ's lips curled into an odd grin as he placed his bags on the ground and walk into the dead end alleyway.  
  
"Ok girl, just hand it over and you can go."  
  
"You heard him, we want that PET and we'll get it even if we have to take it the hard way."  
  
"Leave me alone! You cant have him!" the girl shouted as she clucked a crimson PET to her chest protectively a small hint of fear crept across green-blue eyes.  
  
"Fine girl, you asked for it." The large man to the right slowly approached her as he cracked his knuckles, until a pair of garbage can lids came crashing to both sides of his head knocking him out.   
  
"What the!?" the second said as a black blur came into contact of his face and sent him into the wall head first with at thud as his body slowly fell down to the ground.  
  
TJ's blue eyes rolled about as his head shook at the utter pathetic excuse for muscled men fell so easily "Jerks." he replied as he hit the first one again as he stirred about before being knocked out again.  
  
The girl looked down at the two who had been chasing her and then to the silver haired stranger replying with a timid and hardly hearable "Thanks."  
  
TJ turned about with a shrug, he began to walk down the alley again as his Personal Terminal beeped for his attention which he know of what, he murmured under his breath so his Fox style partner would only hear "Not now Kitsune." but the beeps would end. Giving into his frustration, TJ waved his hands in defeat and turned to face the girl who seemed nervous to cross the still forms of the two men "Come on. They wont get up for a while." he said in an agitated voice.  
  
The girl gave a small nod and leapt over her chases bodies and down the alleyway not making eye contact with the new boy.  
  
"TJ" he said seemingly beginning to follow her as he pick up some packages.  
  
"Umm what?" she asked as she looked up somewhat. She was felling a bit nervous, she was never good at not being shy around guys no matter what age.  
  
"My name, yours?" he replied looking at his feet still following her path and not his own.  
  
"Oh, umm Kiona." she answered returning her own gaze to the ground. The two kept walking in the same path for some time, Kiona felt uneasy. First about two months ago, a shady old man gave her this crimson PET, then she was being chased by men in masks, and now she was being stalked by a guy who seemed a bit gothic. "Why are you following me?" she blurted out after about five minutes of having this boy follow her.  
  
TJ shrugged lifting his hand to his vest and gently tapping it with the grocery bag doing the same but to his knees "My Navi will keeping me till I do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made a deal with him, if I tried making friends with the first person who talked to me, he'd leave me alone for a month on the case"  
  
"And I was the first?"  
  
"Ya....why were those guys after you?"  
  
Kiona let her eyes wonder to the ground again, she placed her PET back into her pocket, but just as she did both it and TJ's beeped wanting their respective Operators attentions. She flipped open her crimson PET as TJ did so for his black one. "Yes Zero-chan?"  
  
~Don't call me that! What happend to the goons?~ said the male Navi. He was a slender Navi but his deep red breast plate which bore his Navi symbol of a golden yellow croissant style Z and helmet with the black gloves and boots which covered his deep grey jumpsuit showed he could be strong, especially Kitsune-san, Im not used to this, she's not helping me out here in the communication department.'   
  
Meanwhile the other two were currently arguing again. Kiona cared for her new friend, probably because he's the first guy she could talk to without being shy, but he always managed to get on her nerves with his sarcastic attitude and his open distaste for having her as his partner "Come on, you've got to stop acting like that to people! Its not polite, not to mention he got those two guys for me."  
  
~So? Id be better off if they were my partners, your always lucky my skills and powers can beat anybody you fight.~ Zero replied crossing his arms and turning about so she saw his back.   
  
"Zero-chan!" Kiona shouted at her partner losing her temper. She could hardly understand why this was the only male she could speak with like this so easily and not any others.  
  
"Hey Kiona?"  
  
Kiona looked up to face TJ's blue eyes that sparkled with some sort of wicked idea playing across his head "Err ya?"  
  
"Netbattle?" he said flatly.  
  
This got Zero's attention, he quickly turned about again and look eagerly to the silver haired boy ~Oh ya!~  
  
~My, aren't we well programed in proper conduct?~ Kitsune spoke at last, he could feel the stares of both Kiona and her Navi ~Oh, gomen. Im Kitsune.EXE~ he said with a polite bow to the second Operator.  
  
Kiona's green-blue eyes skipped from Kitsune.EXE and her own Zero.EXE and then to TJ waving her PET to him "Wanna trade Navi's?"  
  
~HEY!~ Zero shouted.  
  
TJ shook his head "Sorry, Kistune's the only one who would tolerate me. There's an arcade with a Netbattle dome close by, lines free by now." TJ began to show Kiona the way to said arcade though the path of Den City, nether of them knowing that this friendship would be important later on in the future.  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
TJ: Whow, 12 pages.  
  
Kiona: Hey TJ!  
  
TJ: AH!*Falls down* What are you doing here Kiona?!?  
  
Nami: Don't forget me.  
  
Nami's Zero: Or me.  
  
Kiona's Zero: Hey sunshine boy!  
  
Angelina: Hello TJ.  
  
Rikumon: Whoa, TJ I think you've invited too many people for the A/N's   
  
TJ: Who invited?!  
  
Rikumon: You didn't?! O_O;;  
  
TJ: Course not......uh...  
  
Rikumon: Slag...  
  
*Entire cast comes in and sadly one of them's an explosive Virus that's glowing*  
  
TJ: Everyone will be introduced in the second chapter p_p *waves as flash of light fills room with a big BOOM* 


	3. Netbattles after Netbattles

Disclaimer: Rockman.EXE, and everyone else in this fic belongs to their respective owners.  
  
TJ *patting soot off of cloths* 'Cough' Sorry bout that folks, that would be my brat nephews submission, Kamikaze the bomb Virus.   
  
Rika: That nephew of yours is mentally damaged -_-;;  
  
Rikumon: TJ, you better get the other Navi's into their PET's.  
  
TJ: How come?  
  
K-Zero *chasing Kiona* When I get my Sword Buster on you!  
  
Kiona: HELP!!  
  
TJ: Oopsies! *types on keyboard and all the Navi's are in their PET's*  
  
Rikumon *Inside TJ's PET* NOT ME!!  
  
TJ: You're my Navi so deal with it for the fic! And Rika, why did you hit Enigma again?  
  
Rika: Wasn't me.   
  
TJ: If it wasn't you then who? *Looks into shadowed part of the room to some red eyes* I should have known...ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
Shadow Network  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Two   
  
Netbattles after Netbattles  
  
**Den City Arcade**  
  
"Ok, so I was wrong about the lines." came the shrug of th silvered haired blue eyed TJ Shonen. He had led himself and Kiona to 'Netscape Arcades' a small arcade that was close to were they had meet. Around the small building numerous bings and dings of multiple games being played washed over everyone who entered, bombarding your senses of players wins and losses. Currently, the duo where watching with increasing interest of the two Netbattlers who were currently using the Battle Dome for their own match.   
  
Kiona's green eyes kept close watch on the two very different Navi's, she spoke softly to her new companion barely heard by any who was close by "Who do you think will win?"  
  
TJ heard her, but he looked about the room as though an unseen presence was approaching them "The little one, bout any second now....do you feel something?" he muttered the last part without looking at her. He felt something, it was a felling of some sort of energy tickling down his spin, it was almost impossible to describe.  
  
Kiona turned around with a puzzled look crossing her features, her light brown hair spiraling though the air as her golden streaks shone in the dim lights of the arcade "What are you talking about?"  
  
TJ glanced around the room one more time, the feeling kept gnawing at his senses. He gave a small shrug to ward it off. "Forget it." his eyes found their focus upon the Netbattle once more. The two battling Navi's were very different, the one to the far right was a walking missile bay. Its body was the launch pad for nine red warhead missiles, his arms were roughly closed off missiles themself, his joints were little sticks of themselfs, and his head gave a new meaning to 'Warhead' do to the fact that it was a missile with a black visor as light yellow eyes shining though. TJ couldn't help but sneer, his Netbattler had an obvious 'Bigger is better' attitude. It made him sick to his stomach. However the smaller Navi to the right was a bit pleasing to his own preference. It was a human based Navi who was nearly concealed under his black trench coat, but on occasions his black armor would appear and his blood red jumpsuit could be seen. His black locks would cover up his shining yellow eyes as he leapt with ease. He wield his twin swords with grace about the Netscape. "Id say the black ones about to finish his battle."  
  
**Battle Dome Scape**  
  
"Im getting tired of you jumping around like a little girl, HOLD STILL!" came the shouts of the massive and frustrated Rocketman.EXE who shot every last round of missiles his program held within himself. A hail of wild fire shot about the small black Diego.EXE, who simply stood his ground even as the rain of missiles blasted about him. Finally out of ammo, Rocketman looked at the large cloud of destruction he had caused, not a thing moved within "HAHA! I WON!" he cried in sheer victory, his victory was short lived however as a sudden flash of blinding light erupted from the smoke. He now saw Diego standing in front of him, holding a fused twin edged sword that glistened with both its wielders and his own reflection, and as though the world around them had been hacked to pieces everything within the war based Navi's vision began to slid from each other as he fell to pieces from the V shaped slash of the cloaked Navi's finishing move.  
  
The eyes of the darker Navi, shone for a brief moment as a peaceful grin crept across his face while his sword glistened and separated to their respective halves "I won..." were his last words as he disappeared within a flash of light back to the home of his PET.  
  
**Outside in the Real World**  
  
"AWWW! ROCKETMAN!!!!!!!" came the final shouts of the brown haired boy who ran out of the arcade in embarrassment. His opponent however, had a less enthusiastic shrug. His dark green eyes held no twinkle of a victor of his age of ten, just a gaze light of boredom. His green hair sliced though the air as their red tips suggested that it had imbedded itself into something living . His yellow shirt lazily draped over his black shorts as he kicked the wooden floor with his black sandals. "And Winn Arcanum, wins it again big deal." He said in an annoyed and bored voice.  
  
"Then please move over if your done so we can have our Netbattle." TJ inquired respectfully, even if he didn't make eye contact.  
  
Winn moved to the side motioning the silver headed boy and golden streaked girl to the dome "Ohh pardon me, here all yours." he smirked slightly as he sung.  
  
~Id like to wipe his smirk off his annoying little face!~ the crimson armored Navi said from Kiona's PET as she pulled the link cord from its depths.  
  
"Zero-chan!" the teen girl hissed threw her teeth, she looked over the clear dome over to her new friend who gave his nod to symbolized he was ready "Lets just Netbattle and for once, behave!"  
  
~Whatever, and stop calling me Zero-chan!~ he said flatly.  
  
"Ready to go Kitsune-san?" TJ whispered to his canine like partner. TJ was never one to be nervous during Netbattles, but that strange feeling never left him and it suddenly began to grow as though whatever he sensed was closing in.  
  
~Whenever you are, hope that Zero's skills are at least half as good as his mouth then we're in for some good fights today.~ The black Navi responded with a glint of confidence an anticipation in his dark blue eyes as he smirked.  
  
~I HEARD THAT!~ Zero shouted though the speaker of his PET, causing Kiona to his at him again for perhaps the twentieth time in the past half hour.  
  
"In that case, lets go Kiona! PLUG IN, KITSUNE.EXE!", "PLUG IN, ZERO.EXE!" both Netbattlers cried as they connected the link cords of their PET's into the jack in port of the battle dome which began to glow with energy.  
  
Meanwhile as the four began to ready for their Netbattle, someone had begun to watch them from the shadows. A powerful aurora crept about his seemingly weak and harmless form 'I know I promised to go straight home, but I've got to see this Netbattle! That red Navi seems kinda familiar...' he though to himself as his legs brought him closer to the two Netteams. He was a small boy of maybe seven or eight years old, his dark grey/blue hair reached his shoulders as though it had hasn't been trimmed in months, his white tee shirt poorly tucked into his white pants, his purple sneakers squeaked across the floor and on his wrists he wore purple bands with a Navi symbol with a light purple background circle with a red stripe going down diagonally to the right while a white striped followed in the opposite direction forming a V shape. 'Hope they don't mind if I watch.'  
  
**Battle Dome Netscape**  
  
The battle field had fully repaired itself while the two Navi's logged in. The burns and cracks of the Netscape disappeared and the Circuit towers once more reached their full length. When the programed form of Zero.EXE fully materialized, his dark brown eyes lazily looked about for his opponent who could not be seen. "Hey fox! Get your black furry tail out here right now!" he shouted angrily, if there was one thing he hated, it was when his opponents kept him waiting. Though the words barely left his lips, a sudden flash of white and black streaks blazed in front of him as Kitsune.EXE appeared out of thin air causing a cybernetic heart attack to the red Navi as he clucked his chest he spat "DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
The fox-like Navi gave a small playful shrug as he muttered "You said right now." as a visible grin ran across his sleek head.  
  
"Now Im mad! LETS GET THIS GEEK!" Zero shouted over his shoulder, his rage was building every second.  
  
A vidscreen with his partners face popped up, she was currently frowning showing her frustration ~Zero-..~  
  
"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"  
  
Meanwhile a vidscreen of TJ appeared behind his own partner. TJ grasped his necklace in an odd manner while his own blue eyes darted form the link to his own surroundings. Kitsune could feel his Operators tension as he sighed inwardly 'Tensuno-kun, what's wrong? I know you don't like it out in the open much, but theirs something bothering you now. I have to make this fast, without him I cant Battle properly.' he gave one last heavy sigh as he took a crouching stance "Zero, lets do this already and get it over with." He said out flatly.  
  
The red Navi looked at the fox-type with a grin "What's wrong? Sun shine boy scared I'll hurt his little Kitsune-san?"  
  
Kitsune suddenly didn't want to rush anymore, but pushed the felling to the side as he sung "Zero-chan, just scared of Fox-boy!" that had just the results he wanted.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!" with a flash of red, Zero broke the space of the two Navi's from several feet to barely a few inches and slashed his arm down through the floor as it changed into a blue haze of energy, a buster sword.  
  
Kitsune managed to jump out of the way, while he spun in the air he whipped his tail into the face of the already pissed Zero sending him staggering about for a moment while the fox type landed gracefully on one leg and served a round house kick to the Navi symbol of his opponent.  
  
Zero briefly held his chest to sooth the pain slightly before he leapt high into the air and gave a hard downward slash to the black Navi. Zero pushed with all his might as he felt his Buster Sword cut into its mark.  
  
"RAGHH!" Kitsune bellowed before he sent his paw like fist into the other Navi's stomach and leap backwards to add to the space between them. The dark fox held his right arm, small pixels of data flowed slightly as the cut he now bore opened his arm dealing great damage. "Dammit! Tensuno-kun!" he shouted over his shoulder to his silver haired partner while he clucked his arm in hope of easing the pain.  
  
TJ's attention found itself to the battle agin, he cursed himself for losing his focus. The felling of the unknown power had risen again, causing him to look in all the places he shouldn't have. ~Hold on Kitsune-san! HP 10, Slot In!~ a gentile glow surrounded his partner for a moment, when it ceased his right arm fully healed ~Gomen Kitsune-san, I should have.....~  
  
"Don't apologize, just help me. I need your help for this fight." Kitsune said softly to his partner, he held no anger to him, disappointment for his lack of focus yes, but no anger. He had been friends with the young human for too long to ever hold anger towards him, and the two had a rare ability that held that bond greater, and he needed it now. "Tensuno-kun, please. I need YOUR help."  
  
TJ's eyes fell shut for a moment, he already knew what his partner meant. Just as his eyes opened up again, a mischievous grin ran across his face as the vidscreen seem to grow separate from him as he placed his PET on the Battle Domes edge ~No problem Kitsune-san~  
  
**Real World**  
  
From her view from the opposite side of the Battle Dome, Kiona could see what TJ had done and was somewhat worried "TJ, if you don't have your PET how will.."  
  
"Don't worry, we know what we're doing." he said flatly.  
  
Kiona enjoyed Netbattles as much as her partner, as odd as that was, but she didn't want to delete Kitsune.EXE for a victory. She watched as her partner darted forward again at the Black Navi with incredible speeds as his blue energy blade carved the ground behind him. 'I hope so, cause Zero-chan's not holding back, and neither am I' "Zero, lets do it!" She took out a circuit like plate from her pockets and slammed it into her PET's slot "Attack +30 Slot In!"  
  
Zero's Buster Sword started to glow from a light blue to a fierce red and instead of simply carve the ground that it slid though it began to hack though it with relative ease ~What kept you lazy!~ he shouted as he leapt to the circuit tower the dark Kitsune.EXE was located "Oh shut up!"  
  
**Dome Netscape**  
  
Zero ignored his partner as he zeroed in on his opponent within seconds, he watched as Kitsune stood firm on the spot as though paralyzed "TIME TO CUT THINGS UP!" he shouted as he slashed his sword though the ground into....thin air "WHAT THE FUOOOFF!!" Zero's pleasant statement was cut short, as a blur of solid speed erupted into his face sending him back as his own Buster Sword reverted to its original power. He looked up to see it was the fox type who had hit him, but something was different, the way he glared was a familiar sight, but it wasn't his own. Zero glanced over the darker Navi's shoulder and into the vidscreen of his opponents partner, both his human counterpart and Kitsune were staring at the red Navi in the same manner. Their breathing was equal to each other, their minor movements almost as if.... "Oh shit..." were the only words that came from his mouth before in another flash of speed erupted into his stomach, as both his opponent gave an uppercut though the air the only difference was that Kitsune's fist had made contact with something.  
  
**Real World**  
  
Kiona's green-blue eyes glistened in awe at the amazing feat of speed that was Kitsune.EXE, her mouth hung in shear fascination "How did he do that!?!?..." she whispered to herself before her partners shouts shook her to her senses.  
  
~KIONA! A LITTLE HELP HERE!!~ Zero's voice boomed from the speakers of her red PET.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Gomen Zero-chan, HP 50 Slot In!" she announced as she slide the Battle Chip into her PET healing her Navi. "TJ, how did....Kitsune......TJ?" Kiona stared at TJ who was now holding the same posture of his partner, their breathing itself seemed to be alined "TJ? Hello? Hey what's with you?"  
  
~Their in Synchronization Baka! I need some heavy duty Battle Chips NOW!~ the crimson Navi bellowed, his voice a mix of fear, anger and perhaps, jealousy?   
  
"What? Synchronization? Oh forget it. Oh and anata wa no baka Zero-chan!" She cursed her Navi as she pulled three more Battle chips with a mischievous grin "Lets see you two handle this. Flame Aura, Slot In!" she once again slid another Battle chip into her PET as Zero began to glow till flames crept across his body as though he were a walking blaze "Now try this, Paladin Sword, Slot In!" she slammed a second chip in and Zero's Buster arm grew twin curved spikes that seemed to held an eruption of an energy blade in place of his weaker seeming Buster Sword. "Lets see you handle that." she said as she looked up to the still mimicking for of TJ and his Navi.  
  
**Battle Dome Netscape**  
  
"Will you shut up already!" Zero shout as he raced forward to the other Navi with his full speed, the flames of his aura flickering off his body as he held one of the rarest swords as his newest weapon. His eyes burning with a mix of anger and concern, he knew if he didn't beat Kitsune now it maybe too late. "HERE I COME SUN SHINE FOX!!" He shouted as he slashed forward with every fiber in his arm, his momentum so great he was carried forward past the fox type Navi. He gasped for air briefly, no attacks so he must have hit the dark Navi, he sighed as he brought his arm to his face to wipe the Navi sweat from his face, as he stared in horror as he saw not his Buster Sword, but the rare Paladin Sword still glowing with power "But, if its still attached then I....." Zero's eyes darted open as twelve feared words ran across the Netscape from an Operators voice, and sadly not his own an he noted that it was a combination of Operator and Navi.  
  
~"FLAME SWORD SLOT IN!"~ TJ and Kitsune roared as the other Navi's arm covered to a Buster wielding a blazing sword.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~"AQUA SWORD SLOT IN!"~ Kitsune.EXE's left arm converted into another Buster with a blade that seem to wave and pulsate with liquid mass.  
  
"Not a...."  
  
~"ELECTRIC SWORD SLOT IN!"~ The fox like Navi and his Operator brought their arms together, the two blades met with a third of a string of electrical energy and the three Busters dissolved into a glowing white energy mass of a broadsword. The Operator still in Synch with his Navi grasped the nonexisting blade on his side of the plain of existence as his Navi held it in the Netscape's ~"PROGRAM ADVANCE, LIFE SWORD TWO!"~ they bellowed in unison.  
  
"I am so screwed......"  
  
~ZERO! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR AURA! HE CANT..~  
  
"ITS THEM! NOT HIM!" Zero shouted at his operator in shear frustration, but he knew she had a point, if he could get in close enough while the Netteam attacked he could easily strike and win while his Paladin Sword was still active. Zero's eyes slowly rose till he now stared at the duo, a wicked grin playing across his face as he lift his free hand to the air and pulling his fingers back and forth between himself and his Opponents "Bring it on, Sun Shine Fox."  
  
On cue, both Navi's and Operator leapt into the air as Zero brought his singled Battle chip weapon as Kitsune and TJ brought their Program Advanced combo into the space of air with them. Just as Kitsune an TJ's shoulders jerk as though about to strike, Zero slashed forward causing a crescent energy wave of the assault. The attack virtually breathing down the Netteams necks, but just as it was to collide, Kitsune.EXE vanished into thin air and reappeared behind Zero giving him a double kick to the back and flying into his own assault and crashing back down to the ground. Zero slowly picked himself up and stare in horror at his arms, which held no flames of his aura. "Crap..." We're his final words as he looked up to the Netteam that came flashing down upon him slashing the dreaded Life Sword 2 though the air.  
  
~JACK OUT ZERO.EXE!!!~  
  
Zero disappeared in a flash of light as a second flash of rough power erupted right were he sat.  
  
**Real World**  
  
Kiona looked down to her PET's screen, the still form of her Navi never bothered to look up to her. She found her eyes look over to the silver haired boy who was now shaking his head vigorously as though to rid himself of a headache "How did Kitsune do that!? And why were you imitating his every move!?" she said breathlessly.  
  
TJ gave a slight groan as he Plugged out his partner and sat next to the Dome. He looked over to Kiona who now followed him around to his side and take a seat next to him "The synch or PA?"  
  
"What?"  
  
TJ chuckled slightly, he forgot that only his animal style Navi understood his lingoes. "When a Navi and their Operator's can become Synchronized, the Navi's abilities sky rockets, think of it as a complete boost. Though not many can do it. Program Advance is a well used form of Synch, when your Synched and use the right chips they combine and their powers intensify, Life Sword Two is the best Kitsune-san and I can do right now." he explained casually. He was pretty tired now, and the odd felling he had was gone, which he was relieved about. The blue eyed boy rose up again as he held his hand down so to help Kiona up, which she excepted, however when he let go of her hand something was in it. "Give me a ring somethings." He said with a wave as he left the arcade.  
  
Kiona stared into her hand, inside it was a torn piece of paper with letters on it, TJ's E-mail. "Well, guess we should go home to, eh Zero-chan?" she said lightly looking into her PET to see her Navi sitting with his back to her.  
  
~Don't call me Zero-chan.~ he mumbled angrily to her, never looking at her.  
  
"Oh stop sulking you little baby." she said as she then left the arcade to travel home. She was never aware that their were two pursers following her silently as could be, which for one was easy since she virtually never spoke. Rika Sykra sighed lightly at her latest assignment and partner. The duo crept behind the girl for several minutes before she became aggravated motioning her silent partner to a secluded alleyway "Listen, I know you've got leads. But that girl has shown absolutely no relations to any NetMafia whatsoever, so why don't we check around to see if we can find any other leads before I go insane and start chasing the innocence!" she hissed the last part slightly as she towered he new partner, the day had finally reached its breaking point on her end.   
  
However the smaller slender females crimson red and emerald green eyes showed no fear or care of Rika's opinion. Her short dark emerald green hair seemed to match the dark interior of the alleyway. One of Rika's first impression of this girl was that she loved green, specially with her almost green long sleeved shirt with a small, down to top inch above of waist, orange overcoat. Her black stretch jeans tugged at her form while her chain belt snaked across her waist and her midnight black hiking boots were planted firmly on the ground. But what surprised Rika the most was that she carries a spear with her right upon her back held up by her belt chain, its ruby encrusted staff shone slightly while its dangerous bloodstone black arch glistened menacingly. She reached into the confines of her overcoat seizing a piece of paper with something written on it and forced it into the now peeved Rika's face. It read 'We have numerous reports of a NetMafia who is in the current illegal Navi Programing, this new Navi's skills are said to excel even Forte.EXE's own abilities. The only solid information of this Navi, is that it will be a blade class fighter and will bear a Z type symbol. If you locate any suspicious subjects with Z type symbols, keep an eye out for them to ensure they have no tie relations with this Mafia' it was signed by the Ministration of Official Netbattlers or MON.  
  
Rika gave a second tired sigh as she paced a bit around the alley "I know, I know! But lets be serious, if we keep following her, we may miss the real culprit completely! Do you honestly think that would be a good thing Alexandria or Swift or whatever you prefer!?!?"  
  
Alexandria said nothing, she replaced the note within her coat again and she motioned with her free hands for Rika to suggest something. She herself was aggravated that MON had paired her up with someone so impractical, she was known simply because she was friends with that Netto Hikari. That didn't impress her one bit.  
  
Rika glared off for a minute, sure this girl could be innocent, but then again ever since Zetra's last few attacks even some innocent little kids, or kid for that matter, could be dangerous. He hand darted from her pocket to her long blond hair, scratching it as she pondered what to do. "Well we could..."  
  
"NAHO AUNT RIKA!!"  
  
Before she knew what hit her, sort of, Rika was now tackled to the ground by a force that would have gone straight through her if it didn't rap its arms around her in its usual vice-grip hug. Rika looked down to the being currently crushing her insides with an oddly affectionate hug as she coughed out "k-c-Chas?"  
  
The blue/grey haired boy gleefully held on to Rika with his common occurrence tackle hugs. His green eyes looked up to hers as he grinned playfully "Are you done with work yet Aunt Rika?" however before she could answer, the sudden glistening of Alexandria's spearhead was now pressing up to his throat threateningly "Is this a no?"  
  
"Alexandria! Drop it! This is my nephew Ki-err Chas!" Rika cursed as she picked herself up and shove the dangerous weapon away from the small boy. Rising as much as her own anger she glared down at the younger Official with malice "Our job, is to PROTECT people, not threaten them with weapons!"  
  
Alexandria looked between Rika, and the small boy named Chas. She couldn't place it, but there was something unnerving about him, and she didn't like it one little bit. With a sneer, she flipped her weapon back to its confines with little effort then crossed her arms tapping her left fingers lightly across her right arm impatiently.  
  
"Aunt Rika, why is she so mad?" The little seven year old asked with absolute curiosity as he held onto his aunts arm looking into her light brown eyes.  
  
"Don't ask....look, Alexandria we have to find others besides the girl, what if we miss the......Oh Chas dear, could you do Aunt Rika a favor?" Rika keeled down next to Chas as a warm smile spread across her face while she placed her hands on his shoulders so he was facing her.  
  
"OK, what's the favor Aunt Rika?" Chas said repaying her with his own smile, with a hint of even more curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"That's my nephew, I need you to follow the girl who walked by here. Follow her and her NAVI.." with that word she gave him a small wink sending him the secret message that they both knew what it meant "And tell me if she does anything bad, ok?"  
  
Chas little smile broaden as he nodded, without a further word, he dashed out of the alleyway with incredible speed of youth and darted in the direction to were Kiona had disappeared. Rika stood up properly once more dusting some dirt off her back and pants as her eyes looked up to see the curios and obviously annoyed look of Alexandria's "Look, lets just say that he can do some pretty amazing things for a 'Kid' now come on. Lets find you a place for the night and we'll get some info off the Net from some connections I have." She waved for the oddly colored eyed girl to follow, which she did, but not without giving Rika one last hard stare 'Man those eyes are creepy. At least Kid can follow the girl and Navi better then we can, maybe he can find some links while he's at it.' Rika thought as she looked around with her partner for an apartment.  
  
Meanwhile, 'Chas' or Kid.EXE to his adoptive family was following close behind Kiona. It was kind of easy, but when she kept glancing over he shoulder he knew it was a matter of time before she saw him 'Hmm, what would mommy say I should do?' he thought to himself as he hid behind a trash can for the fifth time, he puzzled his mind for a moment as he heard her footsteps grow nearer. 'Oh, she'd say 'Plug In'!' Chas glanced to his side at a light post with a Plug In port on it, and grinned while he whispered the words "Plug In, Kid.EXE."  
  
Kiona heard a muffled sentence coming from behind the trash can she stood before, and a small flash of light. Taking a deep breath, she jumped over to the other side to see no one or thing around. Standing in a more correct position, she lightly scratched her head in confusion "I could have sworn I heard someone?"  
  
~Oh that's wonderful, maybe you'll see the Easter Bunny too~ came the ever so sarcastic remark from her Navi. ~Come on Psycho Girl, I want to get to the Net!~  
  
Kiona began to rub her temples, she was developing an extreme headache do to her Navi's attitude "Oh shut up, Zero-chan. You just want to fight some poor weak Viruses to feel better about losing to Kitsune, you little crybaby." the last words that left her lips were said in a rather taunting tone. If the one thing that got on Zero's nerves, it was when she was right, alone with the chan added to his name.  
  
All the crimson Navi could respond with was an aggravated growl.  
  
  
  
**Netscape**  
  
"Whew, that was close. She almost saw me Plug In to the Net." came the playfully grinning sigh of relief from Kid.EXE. He was leaning against a Circuit Tower watching Kiona walk away from the light posts Vidcamera. When she was reaching the limits of the devices range, Kid mentally focused a link from his body though the electric cables of the light post to the one closest to the girl he was sent to watch. Rematerializing within the next post, he hacked into the system to watch the brown and golden streaked head approaching its outer shell. "Wonder why Aunt Rika wants to follow her?"  
  
"Maybe your 'Aunt' likes other girls." a voice said out of the white Navi's view.  
  
The young Navi lightly scratched his protective headgear pondering the statement "Huh? What's that....Huh!?!" just as he was about to finish the question, Kid basically jumped up from sheer shock and spun around so quickly the Tasmanian Devil would have gotten dizzy "Hey, who are you!?"  
  
Towering above the young Navi, was a tall muscular human based Navi. His black cloak floated over his blackish-blue demonic armor, his raven black hair fluttered free of any obstacles, devil blue flames flickered from his neck and shoulders while he rested a massive broadsword, etched within it was a skull being impaled by a sword, upon his left shoulder but his grey eye penetrated the young Navi's very being as he glared down at him. "Apocalypse.EXE." his dark voice said flatly.  
  
"Apocalypse? What's that mean?" the white Navi inquired. He quickly forgot that there weren't supposed to be any other Navi's in this Netscape.  
  
"It means the end you little dork." Apocalypse spat. This little Navi was already an annoyance, but there was something about him that this dark Navi couldn't quit place. Perhaps he was simply imagining things, till he remembered only a super Hacker Type Navi could enter these Netscape's so easily, a devilish grin played across his face "Tell me, what's your name, may I ask?"  
  
Kid looked up to the darker Navi with his own broad and friendly smile replying "Im Kid.EXE, nice to meet you!" he said so with his youthful and energetic voice.   
  
"And you wonder about my name? What kind of idiot Operator or Programer would name ANY Navi 'Kid'?" the elder Navi chuckled with a spine tingling laugh, a hint of malice heard by all though who would recognize it, which sadly for him Kid.EXE couldn't.  
  
"Hey you big meany! My big sister Roll-chan gave me that name!" the little Navi pouted giving Apocalypse a somewhat kick to the knee, and playfully laugh as the darker Navi hoped up and down a few times holding his leg in his hands.  
  
After about three seconds of hopping up in down in the surprising shock of pain, the grey eyes of Apocalypse.EXE bulged in rough anger that rose in less then .02 seconds before he slashed his massive blade though the floor and up to the smaller Navi as a cloud of destruction followed as from the background the sounds of the pieces of the ground cashing though the Circuit Tower "Stupid little as.." just as the words were about to escape his lips, a collusion of two explosive forces sent him flying into a Circuit Block behind him. His raged filled grey eyes glared upon the culprits, the white and purple Kid.EXE and an unknown Navi.  
  
Standing next to the seven year old Navi, was a sixteen year old male Navi. His silver lined grey   
  
jumpsuit cloaked by his dark poncho, his helmet nearly completely covering his head while his dark visor slithered its way down over his eyes while a large Knight style sword glistened from his back. He stood ready to fight, but his head slowly turned to face the youngest Navi about with curiosity "Daijoubu ka?" he said somewhat timidly, sounding rather unnatural  
  
  
  
The white and purple Navi nodded his reply, but his right arm wrapped around his abdomen over his wounds, he could feel a warm and sticky fluid flowing slowly from his cut, he needed to heal fast before the other Navi's saw this "Just a little drained, HP 10, Slot In." He breathed silently, a felling of energy filled his tiny form, rising slowly from the tips of his feet till a warming sensation caressed the pain of his damaged stomach till it was fully recovered and the life giving liquid was visible to non.  
  
The grey Navi returned his attention to Apocalypse, the dark Navi who had begun to rise from his forced landing "Go away." he ordered as his right hand slowly appeared from his poncho and slither its way to the handle of his weapon. A moment of tension arose as he readied himself for a Netbattle with the darker Navi.  
  
Apocalypse steadied himself, his own fists quaked in rough anger as his grey eyes glared upon the younger Navi's. He turned about, bringing his cloak behind him with a swosh of air, stalking away from the two "You little Bastard's aren't worth my time, but if I see ether of you in the near future, know I will not hold back." with those last words the dark Navi vanished withing a flash of light to return to the Internet.   
  
However Kid.EXE merely stuck out his tong pulling his right eyelid down proceeding with a blown raspberry "Baka! You big meanie!" his angry tone however died the moment he laid eyes upon the new Navi. His friendly smile erupted from his face once again "Naho! Im Kid.EXE! Arigatou, but I could have fought him. What's your name?" he blurted out with all theses and more nearly all at once.  
  
The teen appearance Navi looked somewhat discomforted by the verbal bombardment, he seemed to tense up and somewhat back away "Shade.EXE."  
  
"Nice to meet you Shade-kun!" the young Navi beamed as gave his not so surprising to some, tackle hug greetings. The two were easily knocked to the floor and the poncho wearing Navi tensed up even more, if that was even possible.  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
TJ: Ok, so maybe not EVERYONE was introduced. But give me some slack, I never expected so many people to submit!  
  
Rikumon *still in PET* GET ME OUTTA HERE NOW TJ!!!  
  
TJ: Alright mister 'I don't wanna be a Navi' *types on Keyboard of Power and Navi's are out of PET's* Personally, I did you a great honor as being the first Navi in the fix to use PA.  
  
K-Zero: Ohhh Kiona, can you come here for one second?^_^ *Buster Sword held behind back*  
  
Kiona: O_O;; No thanks, I chose life.  
  
Apocalypse: YOU HAD ME TAKEN DOWN BY A SEVEN YEAR OLD 'CYBERA' AND SIXTEEN YEAR OLD PUNK! O_O#  
  
Kid: What does Cybera mean?  
  
Rika: Means 'Cyber Chimera'   
  
TJ: gulp....Angry Lone Navi! O_O;;  
  
Apocalypse: WAIT TILL I..*covered in ice*!?!?  
  
TJ: Hehe, Blizzard Battle Chips, gotta love em!   
  
Winn: Where did you get..  
  
Rikumon: He knows way to many NetMerchants.  
  
*Everyone*Oh... 


	4. New Dangers, New Heros

Disclaimer: Rockman.EXE, and everyone else in this fic belongs to their respective owners.  
  
TJ *Gasping for air* 'Gasp' Kiona 'gasp' Author need air!  
  
Rikumon *Also Gasping* Fox too!  
  
Kiona: Huh? Opps! *Stops hugging them* Gomen ^_^;;  
  
TJ: Hey its ok, Im used to it.....wait, no Im not. *gloomy*  
  
Rikumon *slaps TJ behind head*Snap out of it! Anata wa no baka means 'You are an idiot' or 'Your are stupid' like that.  
  
Kiona: Arigatou  
  
Apocalypse *Half frozen*When-I-Get-Free!  
  
TJ: Errr, where's all my Blizzard Battle chips?  
  
Kid *looks under Blitz and himself, where the crushed chips are* Oppise  
  
TJ: Not good... O_O;;  
  
Winn: You can Program Advance with ease, and you cant handle one lone Navi?  
  
TJ: Oh give me a break! On with the fic!  
  
Shadow Network  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Three   
  
New Dangers, New Heros  
  
**Netscape**  
  
"Gomen Aunt Rika, I lost her." the young living cross between Humans and Navis apologized though a Hacked phone link. It was getting late in the day, and things weren't going well for some as the sun, though not visible in cyber space, began to fall slowly to the horizon. Kid was rubbing the area where Apocalypse.EXE had carved his broadsword though, he wasn't hurt but a little upset that he let his Aunt down.  
  
~It's ok K...er..Chas, you did your best. At least you found out were she basically lives, so we've got a good lead...Huh? Oh, Valkyrie what's to talk to you...~ His foster aunt replied as the link became silent to the outer world, meaning that it was now private between Kid and Valkyrie. ~Sweety?~  
  
Kid's eyes began to glisten as his mood became his usual happy easygoing self "Naho Mommy!" he said cheerily.  
  
~Naho, listen. What happened? How did you lose her, you could have followed her though the Net better then the real world. So something happend, what was it?~ the golden Navi asked, her voice full of worry and concern for the young Navi's being.  
  
The little Navi's right hand began to slither up and down his left arm nervously, he knew she was worried about him and if she heard a dark Navi sliced his stomach up like last nights obisaba dinner, she'd be beyond the frantic point. Taking a deep and heavy breath to calm himself, he replied timidly "Oh, I ran into a fight...some big bully, but Im OK."  
  
~Are you sure?~  
  
"Ya, I just needed to use a HP 10 that's all. Im fine." Kid.EXE was felling rather tense, but not as tense as he could be because his suit wasn't changing colors...much anyway. Specks of black and red bloomed across his white and purple frame, as his gaze searched about he spotted his transformation and focused on what Rockman had told him, deep breaths and calm thoughts, deep breaths and calm thoughts "I have to go, Ok Mommy? I've gotta get Hatz and Blitz."  
  
~Alright, pick them up and Aunt Rika and I will meet you back home. OK sweety?~  
  
"Hai Mommy, Je ne!"  
  
~Je ne~  
  
Meanwhile not to far from the unusual Navi, a hoard of Viruses were being collected by a dark and evil figure "Just a few more, and we can begin the attack. Long live Zentric!"  
  
**ACDC Town**  
  
Kid once more in his human form, ran playfully though the streets of ACDC Town. He was simply occupying his mind from the boredom he had been suffering lately. Netto, Rockman and their parents had gone out for the weekend for a little rest and relaxation. Mayl was away at Piano Camp, the little fiasco at her recital didn't cease the talent agents from seeing how well she performed, which left Kid without his favorite music and musician. Dekao was busy with his constant Netbattles in the city, secretly improving his skills so he and his bulky Navi could beat Rockman and Netto. Yaito was on vacation with her farther somewhere in the Caribbeans doing only she knows what. And as for Enzan, Kid didn't like him as much as some people but he was ok for some friendly fights, if you could find him or Blues that is. And if Kid hated anything, it was boredom.   
  
"Aww nothing to do, no one to play with. Netto-kun, Mayl-chan, Dekao-san and no one else is here." Kid slowed down, or rather slumped down next to a long fence wall which sadly reminded him of Yaito's home. On the Net his powers were something else, but as a human he had limits. Kid also hated one other thing, the important rule his surrogate Mother and family said he had to follow for everyone's safety 'Be careful who you tell your secret to' if the secret of the Human who is a Navi came around, he'd be in trouble. So his hold no secrets attitude would have to be in check till he could trust people better, though for him its easy to trust people, and so making friends was difficult. He lightly ruffled his grey/blue hair as his eyes became led weights do to the exhaustion of the seven year old as a felling of sadness fell over him "I miss Netto-kun and everyone.....zzzzzz" and just as quickly as he could hack into five levels of security systems, he fell to a peaceful sleep on his own for the first time in a while. However it wouldn't be long till he awoke in a not so peaceful manner.  
  
While the young unhuman being was adrift inside his own dreams, a familiar beautiful blond haired girl was stepping out of her home to enjoy the scenery of the sunset. The fifteen Angelina Mist elegantly glided across her mansion's yard, making her way to the fence to catch the best view of colorful sky, her long pastel dress flowing along with her. Upon reaching the outskirts of her home, Angelina gave a small sigh as she rested her forehead against the fence, staring off into the now red and pink sky. She missed two of the most important people to her, her oldest friend and partner, and her dear fiancé. She began to wander about her mind, wondering whatever happend to Klepto.EXE, her Navi. She would have remained in her own universe, until..  
  
"Mmh, stop that tickles..."  
  
The elegant blonds gaze returned to normal as her mind snapped back into reality, someone was close, but she couldn't find them whatever direction she looked in. "Hello? Who is there?" she called out in a genteel voice, but to no real response. "I asked, who is there?" she called out again with again no reply. She looked about again hoping to find the voice, when she heard a faint and dazed giggling coming from beyond the fence of her home. She silently moved over to the bars and peaked down below them, seeing a currently sleeping seven year old, who was obviously sleep talking, but she had the funny felling she met him from somewhere.  
  
Kid squirmed a bit as he giggled in his sleep, reliving a life he should have been born into. "Mhmhmh, stop dad. That tickles..."  
  
Angelina smiled slightly, perhaps he was from some of the nearby schools and she saw him playing here. She leaned her arm down though the fence and let her hand rest lightly on the grey/blue haired boy's shoulder and gently rock him a little bit to wake him "Excuse me, but perhaps you should go home before you lay down to rest."  
  
Kid began to wake slowly, the gentle rocking caused him to think he was indeed home sleeping inside his new mothers arms as usual, but the voice, though gentle, wasn't her's. And he suddenly remembered, he wasn't on the Net, so sleeping out in the open was a define no in the human world. He stretched and yawned pushing away the sleep that remained within him, before he looked over his back to who had woken him, and lightly banged his head with his hand realizing she wasn't upside down, just his vison again. "Konichiwa, and arigatou for waking me up. Im Ki....Erm, Chas Koro!" Kid gave his friendly smile he always carried, sadly as friendly as he was, he never really learned how to be discreet.  
  
The beautiful blond held back a giggle, however she managed to regain her composer as the gnarling felling that she had seen this energetic and adorably cute personalitied boy before grew by the second "My, aren't you rather bold and friendly. But have we met?"   
  
"Of course we didn't Ms. Mist!" before Kid realized what he was saying, he had said just the thing to cause his secret to be reviled to another again.  
  
"How did you know my name!"  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
**Den City**  
  
  
  
As the streets died down of their populations, a sudden blazing streak of speed shot down from the Metroline. Eleven year old Nami Takenouchi shot down the street nearly crashing into the few people that were up and about. His black hair whipped across his visor and bandanna playing across the Z on it, his blue shirt constantly bombarded with his flailing white vest as his red pants moved along with his legs blurring as he glided down on his skates. His PET shook about his hip holder while his own crimson Navi shouted do to his agitated state ~MOVE IT NAMI! WE'RE LATE!~  
  
"LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"  
  
~Jeez, how can someone be as lazy as you? You fell asleep in the train for Buddha's sake!~ Zero.EXE commented. His crimson armoring covered his forearms which ended in a golden band at his wrists, lower legs, his chest plate red design ended only to allow the yellow strips across each side and his electrical Z on his back that was covered by his long blond hair as a golden ring ran loosely around his neck and a nearly black helmet produced twin red fins that connected above his eyes as a green gem glistened between them and with spikes acted as his ear caps. His solid black jumpsuit stretched across the unprotected areas but his fac with his calm composed look in his blueish eyes.   
  
"AW SHUT UP!" Nami shouted in frustration at his new partner, even thought it was only three months ago that he and this mysterious Navi were brought together by some unknown force and they have gotten to be close friends. Sadly they, like other friends, had the constant moments when one just got on the others nerves...in this case it was both. "I didn't sleep much last night remember!"  
  
The crimson Navi chuckled at the though, Nami once more stayed up all night organizing his battle chips for multiple combinations and strategies nearly staying up past sunrise even. However this was a bad thing to do considering he had to do so many chores in the afternoon. Shaking his head from side to side lightly, causing his long golden-like hair to swish though the cyber air, Zero said in a playful tone ~Maybe you'll promise your mom fifty jobs for tomorrow morning and stay up till seven this time.~  
  
"ZEROOFFF!!" Nami was so caught up in his now building anger at all his Navi's playful taunts, that he neglected to watch his blazing path and collided with a large dark...something, Nami quickly slipped to a trip and fell painfully on his rear causing a sharp pain to shoot up his spin as he laid on the ground "...ouch..." the eleven year old felt bad enough as is, but a sensation of eyes burning right though him ran across his body, he quickly realized it wasn't a dark thing, but a person he hit.  
  
Towering over Nami, a fifteen year old boy glared at him like he were looking at a pest. His attire nothing but black from his shoes to his flailing jacket, his dark hair danced wickedly in the air as his sunglasses reflected angrily, the only thing light about his form was his pasty pale skin. Nami looked up to him like he were facing death itself "Watch were your going brat, I was doing something important." he sneered in a threatening whisper.  
  
Mid-sentence of that pleasant statement, Nami was again on his feet, or wheels in his manner, bowing feverishly as he felt his face burn in embarrassment "GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN...." however the moment the sentence fully sank into his lazy mind, Nami's face was suddenly erupting red in sheer anger "BRAT!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT!" he shouted as he grinned his teeth together clenching his fist so hard his nails nearly cut his skin.  
  
The dark teen however shook his head as he gave an annoyed groan at this younger boys acts "Whatever, I have more urgent matters to handle then waste my time on some kid. Sayonara, brat" he said in a whispered taunt as he walked away, his footsteps grew shot of earshot as his jacket groped the air menacingly.  
  
Nami's fist shook in rage as his blood boiled to a point of incineration as he glared at the dark figures back watching it leave his view "Why-that-overgrown-jackass!" he hissed though his teeth while Zero ordered his operators attention though constant beeps of his PET "WHAT?!?"  
  
~Mom's waiting...~  
  
Huh?.......SHIMATTA!" and with that he was a blazing blur once again as he raced home.   
  
**Mist Manor**  
  
"Now I know we've meet, tell me who you are!" Angelina called out to the now racing who was waving his goodbye from his back. The teen girl began to nibble on her thumb nail slightly, the overpowering felling of curiosity was rushing over her like a tsunami wave to a beach. The setting sun gleamed a red/orange as the young boys shadowed outline "I know I've seen him before, and he knew my name.....its his smile and eyes that seem to shout it out but what could....wait that Navi from this morning had the same eyes and smile....and thy both look about the same aged body....dose that mean........no of course not, could it?"  
  
Meanwhile Kid was burning the pavement as he ran away from the home of the girl his aunt would help, and sadly he rushed so fast that when he skid around a corner...he crashed into the wall behind it imprinting himself to it. A few moments pasted as he kicked off the obstacle bracing his face to ease the sharp burning sensation in it "OUCH!!!" Kid gave his nose and jaw a last check over before he looked about his surroundings and felt really silly for not knowing where he ran in the first place "Heh, I ran into Netto-kuns! Heheh!" The young being walked around the white and blue house till he was at the front door. He tip-toed and aloud his hand to snake its way around the mail box, till he possessed all its contents. He once again walked away at a slow pace though the streets again, looking though the mail.   
  
"Hmm. Netto-kun's....Netto-kuns mommy...his dady....Huh? Aunt Rika and me got mail?" Indeed there was mail for both himself and his step-aunt, one was an envelop which when the seven year old felt like a solid round object was enwrapped in with Rika's name on it. And the second was a postcard addressed to him, Kid was now walking though the park and decided to seat himself on the grass to read his first ever letter that wasn't E-mail "'Dear Kid, its us, Netto-kun and Rock-kun. How you've been? Its fun here up in the m-ount-ains, mountains. There's a lake here so I can go fishing, and Papa was able to recreate a lake for Rock-kun's stadium. We're sorry for not being able to bring you, but after what happend with Zetra and all, well you know. Papa made a disc for Rika about some new information he fished out, although you should have seen when we had to fish him out of the lake when he tried to fish like me. Say Naho to Rika and the others for us. Je ne, Netto-kun and Rock-kun.'.....boy I miss them..." Kid gave a sad sigh before he lift his body from the cool earth beneath him, but also the grass a quick feel while he stood there. He enjoyed this moment, he was no longer bound to the net and free to feel earth as it truly is as a human even if he was only one third human. The youthful boy gave the scent of nature one last sniff, before he walked to the small house close to the Metroline entrance. It was a small beige colored home, rather small but it served its purpose nether the less. Kid placed the collection of letters back into his pockets and gently knocked on the door. A moment passed before the sounds of distant footsteps grew louder as the foot barer came closer and closer. The door slowly slid open and the one behind it peaked out slowly before revealing himself "Naho Mr. Gargogi!" Kid boomed friendly.  
  
"Oh, naho Chas. Come for Blitz and Hatz I see." Hiragi Gargogi, a net scientist much like Dr. Hikari, but he specialized in Viruses, good Viruses. He was in his late thirties, the sides of his nearly all blue hair turned a sky blue as the greys fused in, his kindly brown eyes covered by his rectangular spectacles, while he wore a lab suit that was somewhat covered in dirt and burn marks meaning he was working on another invention. "Hold on, I've got something special for ya!" he gave a wink before he returned to his small house again.  
  
Kid pretty much knew this man well, not just cause he aloud Blitz and Hatz to stay inside the Virus Unit with the other nice Viruses while he was away, but also because he was Teckuno Koro's best friend almost brothers, kind of mad him Kid's uncle. Kid was beyond excited as he bounced upon the balls of his feet, he would peak inside the doorway, but a wreckage of broken parts and a few computer-like blocks stood in his vision. Shortly, Hiragi returned with his hands behind his back, blocking Kid's view of the surprise. Kid tilted right and left to gain a peak, but every time Hiragi would simply turn around so they faced each other "Aww come on, pretty please let me see it?"  
  
Hiragi chuckled as he brought out the item from its current hiding place. He smiled broadly as he held out what apeared to be a folded CD player, it was nearly all white but for one small purple strip at its flat base. He pulled at the purple part which flipped open to a handle, and the rest of the device split into two halves, on had keyboard buttons and the other was a screen which had a small black ball with eyes and a red hard hat an feet and blue lizard/dog like creatures looking back at Kid, it was his Viruses Blitz the Garuu and Hatz the Mettrool. "It's a prototype Virus PET system, its for Blitz and Hatz to stay in so they can Plug-In without transferring to Chips. Its for you." Hiragi smiled at the small boy.  
  
Kid beamed, no glowed with happiness at his gift and its creator. Before the elder man knew what hit him, he was tackled to the ground by the force of Kid's hug as the young boy cried out "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Offff! Ok, ok! Im glad you like it. You better get home before its too dark to see." The thirty six year old said as he pride the small, but strangely strong boy off him. He smiled a goodbye as he reentered his home, but a sudden jolt to his memory brought his face to the doorway as he shout out to the small boy "Hey Chas, do me a favor ok? If you find Bugs in the net could you bring some over here? The other Viruses are getting hungry and Netto didn't leave enough for all of them."  
  
"OK! Je ne!"  
  
"Je ne!"  
  
**Rika's apartment**  
  
"Aunt Rika! Im home!" Kid boomed as he walked though the door. He placed most of the mail for Netto's family on the table but his own and his aunts. Kid began to glide across the floor as he smelled something tasty being made. He found his way to the kitchen where Rika was flipping some meat product up and down on a frying pan "Mmhh! Smells yummy!" Kid commented as he patted his belly.  
  
"It'll be ready in a few, so just wash up and....what's that?" Rika glanced over her shoulder for a moment and saw the letter in Kid's hand. She turned down the stove before taking the letter herself.  
  
"It's from Netto-kun's Pappa, its for you." Kid replied, but just then a huge yawn broke though him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before he asked "Is it ok, if I go to bed...."  
  
"Sure, wait your that tired?"  
  
"Ahuh..." the little boy answered before he zombie walked into the living room to the computer system. Using the Plug-In port, Blitz and Hatz returned to the computer again before Kid transferred from his human part to Navi, but as he landed in the computer again, he legs gave way do to sheer exhaustion. He would have hit the floor if his limp body wasn't pick up and cradled lovingly. "Night mommy....."  
  
Valkyrie rocked Kid gently as she took her usual seat with the two Viruses again. She felt the little fusion of Navi, Virus and Human drift to a peaceful slumber in her arms as was expected.  
  
~Val-chan, think we should take tomorrow off since its...you know.~ Rika soon asked as she entered the computers view. Kid's birthday was three days previously, and it meant that tomorrow was a day that the little child may need his family the most....the seventh year his parents were killed.  
  
"...I think, we should let Kid tell us if he wants us to stay. If not, then we'll let him handle it on his own for the day."  
  
~If you think so, but I have a feeling somethings up, Dr. Hikari sent us a Video with info about his program since Kid was looked over. And I think somethings up, why would Kid be so tired?~  
  
"Like before...."  
  
~Time will tell...ya ya, night Val-chan, Blitz, Hatz, Kid.~  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
Apocalypse*Chasing TJ* YOUR SO DEAD!  
  
TJ *Halt pose* STOOOOP!  
  
Apocalypse: WHAT?  
  
TJ *Snaps fingers and a hole opens up beneath Apocalypse who falls though it* ^_^  
  
Kiona: How did you do that?! 0_0  
  
Rikumon: Author Powers...  
  
TJ: Now for the final mystery!  
  
*Everyone* Huh?  
  
TJ: Who did Enigma hit? Cause the one who hit him was a Navi with a helmet so no skull sounds...uh oh!  
  
*Someone with a blue Trench coat comes in looking pissed* Enigma, hope you've got insurance cause its rare anything gets me mad....  
  
TJ: OoO;; RUN ENIGMA!!  
  
Enigma: Why, he doesn't look strong...  
  
Kid: He's Jache, not human like me, he's a vampire! ^_^  
  
Enigma: O_O;; AHHH! *darts off with Jache behind him*  
  
K-Zero: Yo sunshine boy, what about...  
  
*BOOOOOMM!*  
  
TJ: *Cough* gave it to *cough* Kamikaze..... 


	5. Never Forgoten

Disclaimer: Aww, you know by now...  
  
TJ*Getting crushed by the characters Rumorgirl411sent.* WHAT IN THE NAME OF BEELZEBUB! GET OFF ME!  
  
Buffy: We came about some Vampire?  
  
TJ: I DON'T GIVE A RATTONS REAR END! GET OFF!   
  
Enigma*races in with...TWO JECHE'S!?*TJ! HELP!  
  
TJ*Jumps up and halts the Jeche's*Ok, which one of you is Jeche?  
  
Both: Me  
  
Buffy: Dose it matter which is real?  
  
TJ:...wait, eh Buffy? Got some holly water?  
  
Buffy*hands TJ water balloon*  
  
TJ: OK *Splashes the water balloon on both and one starts to sizzle*  
  
Sizzling Jeche: AHHH! IT BURNS!  
  
Enigma: THATS THE REAL ONE!  
  
Buffy*Stakes him, he turns to dust*Then whose the other one?  
  
TJ: No, no, no. THATS, the real Jeche!  
  
Yuska: What?! I though he was a Vampire?  
  
Jeche: I am Spirit Detective. A Daywalker Lord.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Rikumon: That means he's immune to Daylight, Holly water, Stakes...  
  
Enigma: WHAT!*stares up to Jeche*...eep  
  
Jeche: Since you found that Imitation of myself so much fun, then lets see how you far against me? TJ?  
  
TJ: Look, just *Freezes when Apocalypse walks in*  
  
Apocalypse: TJ! YOUR DEAD!  
  
TJ: Agh! Jeche, ST THEM OUTTA HERE!  
  
Jeche*Shoots a black orb at them and they disappear*  
  
Everyone: You Killed them!?  
  
Jeche: I just sent them far away, Shadow Teleport.  
  
Kiona: Err, that one who said he'd bite me was the fake right? ^_^;;  
  
TJ: Ya, Jeche is what you'd call a dark hero.  
  
George: Oh good, now can you send us back to our worlds?  
  
TJ: Of course...not. When your displaced around my from of AP your displaced for good.  
  
Yuska: WHAT?!  
  
TJ: Look, just go back to Rumor and ask her to handle...  
  
Hiei: Ether you send us back or your head will be rolling across the floor in five seconds.. Five, four, three...  
  
TJ: TWO ONE, SPIRIT GUN! *Spirit guns em*  
  
Yusuka: HOW THE HELL!?  
  
TJ: My AP is focused on mimicing my favorite Anime moves, I don't need to be hit by them like Rumor, mainly cause I make comics as well, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Everyone but TJ's char: BUT WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!  
  
  
  
Shadow Network  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Four   
  
Never Forgoten   
  
**Netscape**  
  
This sector of the net was once most common for low level Viruses from the weak and slow hard hatted yellow Mettrools too the less common silver armored Knights, but now it was a different matter. The corrupting creatures of the net as powerful now as they were brutal, the scape now echoed with white noise as the Viral beasts attacked and deleted any Program or Navi they saw without hesitation throughout the night when few were awake to confront this assault...save for one. A crimson colored cannon Virus known as Mega-Cannon swivelled on its base searching for its prey, but a sudden clash of light reflecting in several crosses on its form and it was deleted without warning "Shit, what's with all these freaking Viruses?! Is it mating season or something!?"hissed a pale skin colored Navi, his Operator aparently liked Cat/Human's from games and other such forms of entertainment for this Navi had feline features. His hair styled after the old pageboy look its own colors matched his shadowed colored fur. His body was lean yet muscular showing a well balance of speed, agility and strength and was somewhat tall, not the tallest Navi but not short ether. His feline ears folded backwards readying for battle as his golden eyes shone under his viser while his black armoring did the same.   
  
"Fuck!" the feline Navi leapt backwards as the ground beneath him was ripped to nothing but bits from the sawing of another power Virus called Yo-yo, its silver dagger like sides reared back pulling its wheel from the ground then shot it at the dark colored Navi again letting its blades appear from the round part of its body again to shred his data "GIVE ME A BREAK!"   
  
**Rika's apartment that morning**  
  
Rika Sykra was getting herself ready for work as to be expected because of the large disturbance within the net recently 'Id wouldn't even be going to work this early let alone go at all. But I have to go, I probably would have stayed home being....well I would just say incase he needed to talk but...' Rika looked into the mirror one last time, rather more upset seeming then normal before she forced every bit of her emotions to show a more happy mood. She walked out of her room to the living room which the young Net chimera Kid.EXE/Chas Koro was shoveling though his third helping of scrambled eggs, and it didn't seem he was slowing down "Kid, your going to eat me out of apartment and home literally with the way you eat you know."  
  
"Forrfy Afut Fika"  
  
~Sweety you shouldn't talk with your mouth full, its ill mannered~ Valkyrie quipped through the speaker of her PET while her Biological partner cased it withing her PET holder upon her belt.  
  
Kid took a heavy gulp finishing off his now digesting eggs and smiled rather playfully "Sorry mommy, hey do you two need help on the Net? I can search for the trouble faster then anyone, and be able to stop it too." The young being beamed hopefully, he enjoyed what he was, the worlds first cross breed of Humans, Navi's and Viruses and the power to transform between the three, although he still needed to practice controlling his infectious form.  
  
"That would help, but....listen why don't you stay here and watch the TV or play some Navi games with Blitz and Hatz?"  
  
"Aunt Rika...are you ok? You never asked me to watch TV like...err what's the phrase? Count Potato."  
  
~Its "couch potato"...sweetheart listen, you know what today is and so do we. Were just worried if you're a little upset~  
  
"Im not..."Kid rather quietly walked to the computer for his "VET" as he named it, downloading his Viral pets and close friends into it "I'll be alright, I got Hatz and Blitz, I just wanna help" His youthful eyes gleamed with a rather pleading manner, he felt he had to help in some why, though it was because of all three of himself, his Viral form had a need for something to accomplish a task a deed anything. His Navi form itself needed some sort of destination, someplace to be so he could accumulate something even if only to just stand around, and as for his human part, he needed something to use as an outlet, he felt sad because of what he had seen when he was an infant, something to fucus his emotions on.  
  
Rika looked into Kids eyes, she could almost feel the inner sadness of his, and knew full well that he had only a fraction of an understanding of what caused his usually cheery emotions to turn upside down. She herself could understand, she ran her fingers though her long locks and sighed heavily giving into her Aunt instincts "Alright, I think its probably better if you stay off the net unless its absolutely necessary. I want you to go around and find some info, find some people with Navi symbols with Z designs on it, their supposed to be a new NetMafia out there making a new SuperNavi..."  
  
"LIKE FORTE-KUN?!?......oppies"  
  
Even though she couldn't bee seen, you could tell even Valkyrie was gaping at this statement ~Kid! Have you been seeing him again alone!~  
  
"Errr am I in trouble?"  
  
Just as his guardians were about to answer him, the Official duo were alerted from HQ Via E-mail. Rika sighed deeply and tiredly leaving the room before about facing giving Kid a stern look "Just stay away from him, he's dangerous even to Rockman. Don't trust him ether because you know who he worked for." and with that she shut the door rather quickly as her footsteps raced from earshot  
  
".....but he's not bad..."   
  
**Den City Netscape**  
  
The swarm of Viruses had spread like wild fire, all of the systems within Den City had been infected with violent and brutal Viral Net beings. Officials were spread across the Technological City of wonder battling the hazzards of the Net holding nothing back, but even so it was far from an easy task as Valkyrie.EXE was learning. The Legend based Navi held her transformed arm in its weapon form out blasting away, her Buster Arrow, her own brand of Buster was randomly firing away never missing a Virus as there were so many. "Shimatta! Don't tell me there's another NetMafia in the city!" The golden Navi was suddenly assaulted from behind by a blazing inferno, she managed to avoid most of the damage caused by the Red Dragon Virus but was now left defenseless "CRAP!"  
  
Just as the reptilian attacker was about to lay waste to both Valkyrie the ground she lay, it was sliced though its center with ease and grace as it departed the golden Navi could see her rescuer. The flutter of her cloak wisped around her frame concealing her buster shield while her free elbow length gauntlet arm held up her wood based spear, the winged visor like helmet turned about facing its future opponents as her orange knee high armor-like boots shifted in anticipation, these features covered a once more orange jump suit and sphere and spiral design Navi symbol, the most noticeable feature was the blood red eyes that glared at Valkyrie though their corners "You should have been more cautious Valkyrie.EXE, I have more important matters to attend then saving your programing from these low graded Viruses."  
  
Valkyrie frowned jumping back to her feet, if there was a thing in the Net she hated most, its Navi's and Net Battlers who considered themselves superior to all others, and unfortunately Lancia.EXE was falling under this subject, and also to the golden Navi's disappoint they were partners till this orange Navi and her Netbattler Alexandria leave the city "Sure sorry for not being as good as you....." Valkyrie watched as the cloaked female blazed at high speeds to her new Viral opponents before muttering "Oni-Ojo"   
  
**ACDC Town**  
  
Again the black white and red streak of color shot down the streets as Nami ripped though the pavement on his skates while his Navi friend held his own in his hosted PET on his belt "AHHH! I GOT UP LATE AGAIN!"  
  
~Its your fault Nami, I tried to wake you but you wouldn't listen so...~  
  
"ZERO WILL YOUOFO!" And for the second time in two days the eleven year old crashed into someone, but the blunt pain in his abdomen told him it was someone both shorter and younger then him who he crashed into before they went sprawling next to a wall.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Nami repeating himself yet again leapt to his feet bowing and apologizing rapidly "SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" He spoke breathlessly before seeing the small sneakers still laying across the ground as the owner rubbed his blue/grey haired head upon the spot were the elder boys stomach bombarded with his head. Nami hastily reached out and pulled the white and purpled colored boy to his own feet brushing him off "Are you alright? Did you break anythin?"  
  
Kid shook his head, aside from dazed he was fine compared to the beatings he's taken over his young life span this far. He slowly looked up grinning as he did so often to look at the person "No Im......o...k.....NETTO-KUN!" before anything else happend Kid shot forward into his tackle hug bringing down who from his dazed and sun blinded vision was Netto Hikari "IM SO HAPPY THAT YOUR BACK! HOW'S ROCK-KUN!? DID YOU HAVE FUN? SEE ANY ANIMALS!?"  
  
"ACK! What-are-you-talking-about? Im-Nami!" the currently rib crushed eleven year old said trying to no avail to remove the confused boy. He felt the kid slowly and resentfully loosen his grip and look up to him, the once happy grin and smile now gone and replaced by a pout and puppy sad eyes almost on the verge of tears "Er are you..."  
  
Kid pushed himself up and sat against a house wall holding his legs close and burring his face in his arms, his cheeks began to burn lightly and was cooled off by the tinkling of his own tears. His hopes were quickly shattered, with Netto and Rockman around he could go to them for advice and help about what he needed to do, but now his own confusion had brought out something he was forcing back...sadness for the tragedies of his life, his parents murder, his solitude of all but two Viruses, his near transformation into a killing machine and attempt to destroy those who care for him by the orders of his parents murder. Kid simply sat there confused and sad for a moment before he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok? I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
~Way to go Nami~  
  
"Zero if you don't have something to say that might help don't say anything!"  
  
~You caused this not me lazy!~  
  
"IM NOT LAZY!"  
  
~Are too~  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
~ARE TOO!~  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
~ARE TOO!~  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
~ARE TOO!~  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
~ARE TOO!~  
  
Needless to say this may have continued for some time, if it wasn't for the fact that the arguing duo were surprisingly interrupted by Kid's sudden shift from tear filled trembles to his outright booms of laughter, the young Cybera may have confused them for his original surrogate brothers in mere appearance, but these two were practically Rockman's and Netto's twins....well if the Net duo weren't each others twin that is "AHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" Kid fell to his side while his hands wrapped around his stitches which by now were aching in slight pain from all this laughter "YouAHAHHA!"  
  
Nami stared off confused just as well as his partner at the laughing child. Neither of them could quite figure out why he was laughing so much, it took them a moment before ether spoke, even then it was difficult because now the blue/grey haired boy was laughing at the top of his lungs "Did we..."~Miss something?~  
  
It took a moment for Kid to regain control of himself, but just as he was about to answer, his mind was jolted with a shock that he knew too well. Kid's head about faced so quickly it look as if his head may spin right off as he looked down the street narrowing his eyes to see the far distance where his senses alarmed him to look "......"  
  
Nami looked at the boy and followed his gaze, the only one who could freely say he was puzzled as he was his Net partner ~Err what's he looking at?~  
  
"Err a really expensive home?"  
  
~No baka, I mean why is his...~ Just as the question was about to be finished, the boy shoot off at breakneck speeds mere moments before a sudden shot of something ripped though the sky above the manor repeatedly with ~...I think I know why, Nami!~  
  
"Way ahead of you Zero!" without another word the brown haired boy shot off following behind the younger boy towards the trouble. Nami's mind began to wheel as stranger and stranger thoughts ran though his head 'What's up with that kid, how did he know about the trouble? Did he have something to do with it? If he is, then why run off to it at the risk of getting caught?....AND HOW CAN SOMEONE SO SHORT RUN LIKE THAT!?!'  
  
Kid skid to a halt jus outside the wide open gates of Mist Manor before running thought the gates, his dash was cut short as the bandana wearing Nami grabbed his arm pulling him to an uneasy stop "Let me go, there's..." an alarm blasted though the grounds as the gate slammed shut behind Kid and Nami encasing them inside its barrier "...aww nuts!"  
  
Nami looked between the kid an the gate and shrugged looking real smug for some reason as he though of something "No big deal, we can climb that."  
  
~Its electrified, touch it and say hello to twenty thousand volts of electricity Nami.~ the crimson armored Navi alerted his Netbattler and seven year old looking though his PET functions for a map to see were they were ~Were on private property, way to go guys. The owners are the M...~  
  
"Mist"  
  
~Ya what the little......how did you know?!~  
  
Kid shook his head racing down though the grass away from the large house, his Navi and Virus instincts told him to go there, and that meant one thing, LOTS of Viruses were doing something. Kid could hear Nami dashing right behind him but paid no attention to him for the moment "Viruses, bad ones, and lots of them are infecting this places systems"  
  
Nami decided not to stop the boy this time and started to streak right next to him eyeing him with suspicion and curiosity "How did you...."  
  
But Nami's question was interrupted by the sudden shouts of someone obviously in danger "AHHHH! HELP ME!"  
  
"Angelina Mist!" Before ether older males could question him further, Kid felt inside himself for strength and bursted though the think hedges of the grounds at inhuman speeds towards the shouts leaving behind a now even more confused Net Duo.  
  
The elegant Angelina was now running for her life, the houses security system had now turned its attention to eliminating her, it had sent any dangerous electrical device at her, and now she was being chased by the lawn mower and shot at by any nearby security lasers to keep her from dodging the mower, she turned to face the once peaceful meaning device's sharp blades gleaming eagerly to grasp at her. However she had tripped upon a decorative stone and now couldn't pull her leg free as the sharp teeth-like blades closed in on her faster and faster "HELP ME!?!" Just as the mower was about to tear at the blond, an indescribable flash of speed shot past her and to the deadly infected device.  
  
"ICE PUNCH SLOT IN!" Kid shouted pulling his arm back as a massive metallic blue gauntlet surrounded his small arm and brought it down with momentous force, not only crushing it ti bits but crystalizing it withing ice to keep its parts still from accidently fly about and harm someone. The gauntlet of the Ice Punch battle chip evaporated as Kid fell to his knees panting from forcing his body though the high level power of summoning a Battle Chip to the real world and using his Navi speed.  
  
Nami had arrived in time to witness the impossible, a human using a Battle Chip's power in the real world "By...Buddha.....what is he?"  
  
Angelina however stared with less amazement and more confidence at a past thought, she managed to pull her leg out without hast and looked at the boy pointing "You ARE! You and Kid.EXE are the same person! You're a Navi and a Human!"  
  
Kid didn't respond, he looked at the wreckage that was once a lawnmower and found what he wanted, a Port. Again pulling his arm back and slamming it to the link to the Net shouting "PLUG-IN! KID.EXE!" Just as his fist met the port, his body was encased within electricity and the energy pulled his form into the link leaving only a strange designed white and purple PET.  
  
"HOLY.."  
  
~NAMI! There's a possibly hurt girl there! Stop swearing and help her out!~  
  
"Huh? OH!" the eleven year old snapped out of his surprise and skid down to the ground next to the graceful blond placing his hand gently on her shoulder "Are you ok? Were you hurt?"  
  
Angelina shook her head hastily "I'll be fine, hurry and Plug your Navi into the Net. There's far to many Viruses for him to handle on his own, so please hurry."  
  
Nami nodded, though confused like never before, he pulled out his PET and its link cord connecting it to the port "Ok, but I wanna know what's going on when this is though. PLUG-IN! ZERO.EXE!"   
  
**Mist Manor Netscape**  
  
The crimson armored Zero.EXE appeared in a flash of light inside the Netscape, the moment he could see, he saw a proverbial sea of Viruses attacking programs and Cyber Towers and the white blaze of a boy-like Navi "That's the kid" Dashing forward and pull out a handle from its hoister as it erupted into an energy blade slicing though a smoke like Shadow Virus that attempted to sneak attack the boy Navi "Watch my back and I'll watch yours." The green eyes of Zero winked to the now about faced boy Navi who smiled and nodded in agreement "Hey, never caught your name, Im Zero.EXE"  
  
"As a human Im Chas Koro, but now Im Kid.EXE" the young child Navi replied sending a punch shockwave though the ground hitting a large some of the Viruses ahead of him. 'Im not letting anyone else die because of a Virus or NetMafia, never again. I'll make sure of it, for you, Mommy, Daddy..'  
  
Meanwhile as the two fought off the Viruses two other Navi's were watching, from the shadows a well feared poncho wearing crimson eyed Navi simply watched the young Cybera smirking to himself, while and indescribable shadow glared picking up orders from his Netbattler "Hges, Seirg, Delek the Navi-g's"  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
TJ *Getting glared to a wall by everyone*GOMEN! GOMEN!  
  
K-Zero: Don't 'gomen' us Sunshine boy! WHAT WAS WITH THE WAIT!  
  
Kiona: Zero-chan! TJ, I have to admit you did take a long...  
  
TJ *Jumps up pulling at hair*ALRIGHT! I KNOW! IM GETTING BAD CASES OF WRITERS BLOCK! AND MY SISTER'S SHOWER PARTY WAS HELD AT MY HOUSE SO I HAD TO HELP FOR TWO WEEKS! THEN MY NIECES SLEPT OVER WHILE MY SISTER WAS AT THE HOSPITAL, AND NOW I HAVE A NEW NEPHEW..  
  
Rikumon *Holds up his paw like, let me handle it*Speaking of which doesn't he remind you of his eldest sister when she was born  
  
TJ *Stops freaking out*Ya, real Kawaii ^_^  
  
Angelina *Whispers to Klepto.EXE*Never stays attached to his problems to well does he?  
  
N-Zero: Hey what did Valkyrie call Lancia?   
  
TJ: Devil Princess  
  
Everyone: O_O;; hope she didn't hear that  
  
Kiona: Hey where did Jache send Enigma and Apocalypse?  
  
Jache *Appears next to Kiona*Canada  
  
Kiona: AH! DO ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS DO THAT TJ!?!  
  
TJ: No, just the bad ass ones....and smart ass ones -_-  
  
Rikumon: Hey!  
  
TJ: Well listen, I know you guys want me to update the chapters ASAP, but I've got four other Fic's that need updates to, and working on this is draining me creatively, and not to mention Akuma and Psyguy....  
  
Everyone: AKUMA AND PSYGUY!?!?  
  
TJ: Net comic makers, are waiting for the comic of each other playing as Freddy Vs. Jason  
  
Rikumon: Or Psyguy Vs. Akuma in this case  
  
TJ: So my updates may take time, but hay, look at it this way. Most of my favorite stories havent been updated in MONTHS! A week or two wont kill you guys will it? 


	6. Kid’s New Style

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you've got a short attention span  
  
TJ*Ducks under Sols saber*GOMEN ALREADY!  
  
Apocalypse*Slash's at both TJ and Enigma*DIIIIE!  
  
Enigma*going though pockets*Now where's that C-4?  
  
TJ: BY BUDDHA!   
  
Sol*Charges*NOW PAY!!  
  
TJ*Does ninja hand symbols and is where Apocalypse is and Vice versa*  
  
Apocalypse*gets hit, falls down KO'ed*  
  
TJ*Snaps fingers and Enigma disappears*My final move!  
  
Sol*charges*HOLD STILL!  
  
TJ: BEHOLD!*Black hole appears under Sol's feet and he falls though it*Plot hole!...agh*falls down*  
  
Jache: We all warned you of praticing too much for your...  
  
Kiona: Hentai Vampire..  
  
Jache: Gomen, I was attempting to be funny. I never meant anything perverted. But I lack the social skills for any account of humor  
  
TJ*Looks up still on floor*So your part Fox and Rabbit?  
  
Kiona: Yes, what? Going to say something about it?  
  
TJ: Ya, welcome to the group! Im in an RPG and Im a rabbitean their, half human half rabbit! ^_^  
  
Rikumon*Phases in helping TJ up*Why did you do that move instead of the Dragon of The DarMN*Mouth covered by TJ*  
  
TJ: Baka! It's a secret for the Tournament Remember!....CRUD I SAID THE T WORD!  
  
Everyone not knocked out or one of TJ's OC's: Tournament???  
  
TJ*Holds up hand*Never mind! ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
  
  
Shadow Network  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Five   
  
Kid's New Style  
  
**Netscape**  
  
Some time has past since the once known 'Phantom Navis' secret was informed to three more beings, at currently now, the Navi of the three was engaged in vigorous fast past fight with a level three Shadow Virus, good thing for the crimson Navi that his primary weapon was this creatures one weakness. "RAAAAAAH!" with his furious battle cry Zero.EXE split the misty shape shifting Virus in two, and like its many fallen comrades, its remaining data swam its way though the electronic air and was promptly absorbed by the strangest creator on the Net, Kid.EXE 'Why dose that happen to every Virus near him? And how come he doesn't seem affected one bit from it?' His thoughts were intrupted when said Navi seem to charge in on him attacking, Zero was so confused that he was nearly ready to strike the white and purply Navi till Kid's punch collided with a small Kuni Virus that just appeared and was ready to assault the crimson Navi "Uhh arigatou Kid"  
  
Kid gave off his smile, the grin that never showed fear or hatred to anyone just yet, the young Navi whipped around with his fists glowing with a small hum as he charged his powers to finish what was left of the non-shadow Viruses. Kid slammed his fist to the floor releasing his charged energy incinerating almost all of the Viruses. Kid watched as his companion finished off the rest of the hazy formed Shadow's with relative ease "Your really strong Zero."   
  
Zero was grinning, and somewhat sweatdropping from this comment. 'Kid says IM really strong!? This little guy did a heavy amout of fighting himself and he doesn't need an Operator and he says IM really strong? Shesh, no wonder he's called 'Kid.EXE' cause he is one at mind and heart' The crimson armored Navi replaced his sword nodding "Your not such a slacker yourself Kid. But how did you know about the Kuni?"  
  
Kid shrugged slightly still grinning as he looked about the scape "I just felt him. I can just feel Viruses.....but...??" Kid held up his hand to his mouth pointing to a fallen Circuit Tower sneaking his way to it. His Net-Instincts told him their was something there, but it was different then a normal Virus. Zero followed silently behind the young Navi, the edged to a crack near the gap of the fallen Tower and saw a floating Virus. It was shaped triangular, its eyes were red while its inner parts a bright yellow, but its green ear like wings kept it afloat even if it seem to be shaking. Kid wondered about why he felt this low level Virus just now, he caught a glimpse of Zero ready to rush in after it and stopped him realizing why this Virus was so different then the others. In a silent whisper he said "Don't"  
  
The crimson Navi stood confused as he nodded whispering back "Why, what's up with this one? It's a level One for starters"  
  
Kid looked around the ground and found what he need, a small but visible Bug fragment. He picked it up and winked to Zero still grinning before dropping the rock-like glitch just at the base of the gap for the Virus to see it.   
  
The Virus turned about hearing the clanking of the Bug Fragments drop, it slowly hovered over though the crack of the two halves of the Tower, it went back for a moment before it aloud its hunger to get the better of it and dashed to the ground for its food giving off a delightfully filled eye smile. However it was interrupted hearing a shout coming from next to it.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Kid shouted playfully leaping onto the Dash Virus and wrapping his arms around it trying to keep it from flying away as it struggled in his bear hug grip shouting in Virus to be sent free and not to delete it "Hehehhehe! Hey stop that, it tickles my tummy!" the white and purple Navi began to beg himself as the Viruses ear like wings began to rub up against his abdomen sending him to a fit of giggles but continued to hold onto the Dash.  
  
Zero stood in disbelief, he didn't know to laugh, help or delete the Virus. The crimson Navi rubbed the back of his head sweatdropping trying to figure out what part of the equation he'd miss "Err Kid? Why are you trying to catch that Dash Virus?"  
  
Kid started to get control of the situation as he felt the Virus slump into his arms giving up, he looked down at it seeing it. It was starting to shiver and cry in fear of its existence, the young Cybera smiled friendly and gently stroke the Viruses head loosening his grip a bit to calm it "Cause I don't hurt Good Viruses like this one. Its ok, I wont hurt you silly."  
  
The Sword wielding Zero was now really confused, his feet gave way under him slightly threatening to let him fall face first before he grabbed a remain of the Tower holding himself up "NANI?!? A GOOD VIRUS!"  
  
Kid frowned looking over his shoulder to Zero, he felt the Dash duck back into his arms looking fearfully to the red Navi's shouts "Hai, and don't yell your scaring him. And why cant a Virus be good? Only Navis can be good or something?" Kid said that last part like Zero's statement hurt him, which it did sort of considering he himself was one third Virus.  
  
Zero took a step back figuring he offended Kid, he held his hands in front of him waving them "Gomen, gomen! Its just that all the Viruses I've seen are always bad, so I guess it never occurred to me some may be good."  
  
Kid seemed satisfied with that, his usual smile glowed again upon his face as he gently pet the Virus "Well Wingz is good, so's Blitz and Hatz."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Thats this Dash's name now, Wingz the Dash Virus, and Hatz is my Mettrool and Blitz is my Garuu, their my best friends and Virus pets."   
  
~Sorry to intrude in your conversation you two, but we've repaired the Fire wall.~ behind the Navi duo a Vidscreen appeared showing the elegant and graceful Angelina Mist, appearing next to her's appeared Nami's Vidscreen. ~Now to get some questions answered. Kid.EXE...~  
  
Kid felt the pit of his stomach twist, he figured what was going to be asked now, 'who or what are you?' He turned his head shutting his eyes ready to hear it, even if he didn't want to.   
  
~Your Doctors Shawn and Sara Koros son aren't you?~  
  
Kid was so surprised by this question that he fell over to his side, and unfortunately Wingz got his first impression of how Kid gets when hes sleeping "NANI! How did you know my mommy and daddy's names!"  
  
Zero and Nami looked at each other before returning their attention to the other two saying in unision ~"We are so confused"~  
  
~I shall explain it, well the parts that I have figured out, my parents funded Sara and Shawn Koro's experiments involving changing physical things to data. I remembered Kid called himself Chas Koro and investigated into the name. That's how I found out. I assumed you're their child after what you said.~ Angelina replied   
  
Kid got back to his feet still holding Wingz nodding. He figured it was his turn to fill the rest of the story in "Well ya. Mommy and Daddy figured out how to make humans into Navis. They used a machine to make them into Navis and back to humans, but then......Zetra...found out.."  
  
Zero saw how the young cybera reacted to the name alone and put a hand on the child like Navis shoulder "Hey, its ok if you don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"I know, but I guess you should know now, just keep it a secret or my new family is gonna be mad"  
  
Nami and his electronic partner were baffled at this part ~~"New Family!?!"~~  
  
"Im getting to that part, well when Zetra found out they sent a proto-Super Virus after us and..."  
  
**ACDC Town Park**  
  
"Stop pouting you big baby." came the frustrated order of a certain ocean eye colored girl. Kiona had just about had enough of her partners complaints and verbal jabs at her and was on the verge of throwing away her PET. She was at the park since early this morning to enjoy a calm and uneventful day at last on the bench, but the red armored Navi of hers wouldn't let go of his loss the other day "Your just a sore loser, it wasn't my fault we lost to TJ!"  
  
From the electronic device where he resided, Zero glared daggers to the brown and gold streaked headed human. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of drunken Program of his could have stuck him with this girl, they were completely different ~My ass! You should have given me more powerful chips, or at least defensive ones you...you....you baka!~  
  
"I am not! You are!"  
  
~No, YOU!~  
  
"YOU!"  
  
~YOU!~  
  
"JERK!"  
  
~LOSER!~  
  
"LOSSY NAVI!"  
  
~PATHETIC NETBATTLER!~  
  
"ZERO-CHAN!"  
  
~STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT! YOU COULDN'T BATTLE YOUR WAY OUT OF A STING HOLD IF NOT FOR ME!~  
  
"YOU LOSSY SUNOFA...."  
  
"~I DON'T NEED YOU!~" with the coetaneous remark to one another, Kiona flopped her PET on the bench next to her crossing her arms and turning her back to it and its occupant who did the same with a "~Hmp!~"  
  
Some time passed as the two kept their attentions away from one another. Kiona played the day she got Zero in her head when she remembered what the Mysterious style TJ asked her 'Why were those guys after you?' Her mind crossed to that alleyway.  
  
((Flashback, two and a half months ago, Den City))  
  
Kiona was walking down the shady parts of the city, it was rather eery with this scenery. You could feel eyes creeping across your features from the cold depths of the shadows. The repulsive odors from the garbage cans wisped to your nostrils, in lame mens terms, it was just plain creepy. Kiona kept her head low to the ground letting her cap swim through the sky like a sharks fin. She had been walking for some time now and her scenes were blazing with alertness shouting to run and that she was being followed, a common thing for humans. But she could hear the faint echoing of another set of footsteps from behind her, she was so caught up in this environments aura that she started to panic and race into a dead end. 'Great, Im dead!'  
  
"Excuse me?" came not a horrifying or dangerous sounding voice, but a calm and old one. The reversed capped girl turned around to see a man in his late thirties, he was heavily bolding atop his scalp and had large swirly glasses preventing you from seeing his eye color, and he seemed to be wearing a trench coat, odd for this time of year when its so worm "Im sorry did I scare you?"   
  
Kiona spoke silently still unsure of her safety or not looking at this man, she though of three things looking at him, one. Loony tune two, Criminal and three, just a weird old man. "Well..a little, you freaked me out. Why were you following me?" the gold streaked teen asked eyeing him as her feet etched the ground in case she needed to move fast.  
  
"Im sorry, I was heading home its in this direction and you seemed out of place. I do apologize for seeming to sneak up on you...." Even if you couldn't see them, you could tell the mans eyes were looking at Kiona in a sense of realization and triumph, as though Buddha himself sent her to add in an important mission. "You know, I think I should give you something for my behavior as a proper apology." he started to fumble though his pockets in search of an item deep within his trenches confines.  
  
Kiona was taken aback waving her hands and shaking her head "No its ok, I accept your apology you don't have to give me anything!" However at that moment the shady old man slapped a device in her hand, it was semi oval shaped with an electronic screen in it center, the entire thing was a crimson red nearly matching her hat save for the metallic luster. Across the top of it in silver letters read PET. Kiona looked at the Personal Electronic Terminal and gasped "I..I cant take your PET!" But when she tore her eyes away from it to look at the elder man, he had vanished "...or..maybe I can?...Huh? Its never been activated?" Kiona popped the handle bar from the side of the device open and hit the switch to activate its system and what she expected an Regular Navi, but when the crimson armored Custom Navi opened his Brown eyes for the first time at his Netbattler she gasped "Wow..who are you?"  
  
~Duh Im Zero.EXE your Navi Lame brain~ snorted the Navi after hearing such a ridicules question.  
  
"Hey, shut up!"  
  
~MAKE ME!~  
  
((End of flashback))  
  
Kiona sighed wondering what kept her from ether deleting her partner or just tossing his Electronic home into the nearest trash can. From day one the two seemed so different from each other that it seemed impossible for ether to even get along, but they did by some miracle and Kiona knew deep down she cared for him, despite the huge ego and attitude she thought of him as a close friend, well except for the times they fight, meaning she thought like that only when she was asleep or away from him. 'Buddha how can he be a jerk and a big baby at the same time!'  
  
**Mist Manor**  
  
The two Netbattlers had heard the last of Kid.EXE's tall. Of how he was a fused form of a Navi, Virus and a Human and his ability and curse to transform or Mode Change to ether of them, even if only two were at will. The esteemed teen of the Mist blood line was able to take in this story easier then the lazy Netbattler and his crimson Navi. Although the Cybera boy left out some vital info that his current audience wouldn't learn of yet. "So that is what happend. I am truly sympathetic for your loses Chas, or should I call you Kid?" Angelina said in a sincere voice. Wasn't easy to be so young and loss the ones you care for, and especially when you remember every detail  
  
Nami and Zero were both enraged at Zetra's past actions. The both were clenching their fists that shook violently with their burning emotion as Kids tale ended "Those lossy jerk NetMafia's, how can they be so inhumane to kill two parents in front of their kid!"  
  
~All for power with those no good Viruses of theirs! Why I oughta...~  
  
~Hey! Im part Virus and you'll hurt Wingz feelings!~ Kid said feeling a bit steamed causing the crimson Navi and his partner to sweatdrop apologizing. Just as all seemed to be calm leaving the seven year old to Plug-out, both he and his red colored companion were assaulted by a raging force of energy that surged though Nami's PET.  
  
Angelina gasped as she used the VET's controls to search for the attack, the screen pulled up to a figure that began to calmly walk out of the shadows. It was a massive bulk of repulsive green red ooze, roughly shaped in a humanoid figure save for legs which were replaced by a sort of serpent tail. Its shoulders were pinpointed where two spiking rods launched out from its slimy skin, its long bulky arms ended in clawed gauntlets that sparked with energy its final feature of its head was a serpent head crudely shaped and dripping from various points and remained eyeless. But you could feel its ententes even if his face showed only malice, though for its task that's all it needed ~Bregh pargh to begh deleteg~  
  
Nami managed to hold his device linking him to his parnter again as the electric assault ceased "Zero? You ok?!"  
  
His crimson comrade nodded pulling himself up next to Kid as his right hand readied for his sword ~This guy smells worse then his attacks hurt. Hey Kid you alright?~  
  
~H...h..HP..120 slot in~Kid muttered healing his buns and cuts from the overflow of energy before standing again readying for one more battle ~I'll be fine, Miss Mist? Plug Wingz to the VET so he wont be hurt~  
  
"As you wish" Angelina replied setting the Viral Electronic Terminal to download the floating creator to its confines for safety before returning its window screen to the Netscape "But what about you?"  
  
Kid took a crunching stance for a quick assault of his own ~I'll fight with Zero silly. RAH!~ With a rather humorous and childlike battle cry, the young Navi shot forward at the goutiest intruder with Zero.EXE blazing next to him with his Sword flowing behind him. The duo lashed out with their Melee weapon and hand to hand combat attacks at once, but the Navi imploded its outer form and split apart around the two and shot at them again sending thousands of volts of lighting though them. Its next attack was to refuse to one part and send off a massive punch that send them flying though the Net though several Circuit Towers  
  
"ZERO, KID!" both humans watched at their fallen friends as the Electric Terminals screens closed in on them. Zero's body began to glow and pixels of various areas began to shine but he managed to hold his programing together. Kid however had a huge disadvantage, no matter how much will he had his blood wouldn't stay within him, there were heavy gashes throughout his body, many peices of the Tower alone had scared his young form, but the energy attacks of the slime Navi caused massive second and third degree burns across the areas of his bare skin scaling his arms torso and face, a heavy crack shot down his helmet threatening to shatter and worse of all he was knocked out colder then a rock.   
  
"Nami, what should we do. We can heal Zero and Plug him out, but Kid has to conscious to do so himself"  
  
"Don't worry, maybe we can hold off garbage water here long enough for him to wake up, HP 120! SLOT IN!" Nami shouted slamming the Battle Chip in his PET activating its healing powers on his sword class Navi "Got that Zero ol' buddy?"  
  
~Roger, HEY SLIME BALL! OVER HERE!~ The crimson warrior shouted racing down the electronic floor with the attacker in hot pursuit.  
  
"Kid you must wake up now." the elegant female requested though the VET screen in hopes of speeding up the plan.  
  
"ZERO LOOK OUT!" Nami shouted to aid his friend but it was too late, a bit of the liquid Navi bursted though the floor and rushed into the crimson swordsman sending him though the air once more landing painfully next to Kid. He was tricked into thinking that the slimy bodied attacker forgot the seven year old but instead was toyed into thinking he could help him. Now he laid sprawled across the ground just a foot from the young Cybera, his motion protocol system had malfuntioned from the intense electrical and physical attacks leaving him paralyzed from the neck down ~N..a..mi!~  
  
Before his human partner could help, the grossum Navi slithered to him and thrusted his clawed hand down not only crushing his abdomen but continuing a non-stop assault of energy ~Youg goog firgt!~  
  
Nami regretfully released his PET again as the energy overflowed though it ready to bring Nami to the same fate as his friend, however his fearfilled blue eyes grew in horror at the words that appeared across the screen -Warning, Deletion Innominate- "N-nno! ZERO!"  
  
"Dear lord, please help us!....what in the world?" But just as the air gloomed at possible doom for not only the Navi and Cybera, but quit possibly the Netbattlers, a sudden ray of hope scribbled across the VET in bold words ahead of a sort of Atom symbol....  
  
-Style Change Activated-  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
Sol, Apocalypse and Enigma surround TJ who seems a bit out of it  
  
Sol: Any last request  
  
TJ: ...shut up and leave me alone*Walks by and Apocalypse is shot to a wall by an Author Barrier*  
  
Kiona: What's wrong with him?  
  
Jache*Phases away*  
  
Rikumon:.... The other night...September 13 of 2003, TJ's Father passed away. See you all later *phases* 


	7. One, Two, Zero?

Disclaimer: Why do authors bug me for this after the first chapters??  
  
TJ*uses a wooden sword to cut the Plot Hole open again*Yo Sol, why didn't you do that in the...  
  
Sol*Lands head first*OUCH!!!  
  
TJ: Hmm must have been spinning around in there  
  
Sol*Sits up rubbing head*Ya think?  
  
TJ: Gomen*Looks over to Jache* Ok, now why are you blushing? In fact what in the nine hells are you doing in this fic?  
  
Jache*Turns into fog out of Kiona's reach*First off you know how I feel around girls...especially ones with a pulse.  
  
Kiona: O_O;; should I be worried now?  
  
Jache: I wont bite you. And second with the Tournament your having soon the Ultimates thought it would be proper to keep you under watch incase someone attacks you without warning  
  
TJ: I can handle myself, Oh and Guys I never said Im an anthor, I said Im Part rabbit in an RPG Im in. Anthors in my definition mean like Sonic or Armor for those of you who know him. Me Im more like Felicia from Dark Stalkers but with rabbit features  
  
Sol: Oh  
  
TJ: And now *Eyes Enigma* You behave yourself. Jache here is far from any mere character, he's one of my Ultimates. And thereby is incredibly powerful  
  
K-Zero: Wait what Tournament?  
  
Rikumon: Way to go you two  
  
TJ: Ooops, after this is over, OH! And I have interesting news for you guys after this!  
  
Everyone Minus Rikumon and Jache: WHAT!?!?  
  
TJ: Like I said, later. ON WITH THE FIC!   
  
  
  
Shadow Network  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Six  
  
One, Two, Zero??  
  
**Netscape**  
  
Across the Net of ACDC Town and Den City battles were being fought, but unlike before the Viral Hazzards were greater in number and strength. The City Officials were spread to a thinning line leaving many places under protected. However inside the Metroline systems of the small Town, it was anything but defenseless. A pack of armored spider-like Viruses and micro-soldiers hidden inside of pinecone like camouflage were deleted in seconds as a combination of whip lashes and slashes ripped though their Data while the energies that gave them motion was absorbed by a deadly and demonic-like Navi.  
  
"Lets see, two hundred and ninety eight down...way to many to go. What the fuck is going on!" roared the enraged lone Navi known as Apocalypse as he lashed out again with his whip entangling a yellow Garuu about the neck and pulled it though the air, impaling the dog-like creature with his Broadsword deleting it while his deep crimson aura feed on its power their by increasing the devilish Navis own strength.  
  
Just as the cloaked Net being began another assault, three rectangular circuit-like blocks surrounded him forcing him to halt "Guardian Blocks?" But as he pondered about this a small Virus in shape of a UFO with its center filled with a pogey yellow ball of a creature floated overhead stealing his Vampiric Aura. After the snatcher removed his protection, dozens of vine-like Green-Ropes bursted though the floor under the dark Navis feet and slithered around his frame pulling him to the ground tied up and defenseless unable to pull free from his bounds. While Apocalypse struggled against the binding Viruses small LCD screens on the Guardian Blocks counted down making the Navi realize the seriousness of the situation, five, four, three.. "SHIT!"  
  
~"FIRE SWORD SLOT IN!"~  
  
Before anything else was said or asked, a blur of black and fiery red came flashing through. The cloaked swords style Navi felt strong heat for a brief moment as the thorn sprouting appendages split and burned away from his body. "What the!?"  
  
Just as the counter reached the last two digits a flash of black came again as a Fox-like Navi crouching before Apocalypse while his left arm shifted back from its blade equipped weapon keeping his focus on the explosive towers ~"Aura, NOW! ZEUS HAMMER, SLOT IN!"~ Kitsune.EXE pulled back with both hands swinging downwards as a large mallet formed within his hands as the counter hit zero.  
  
A surge of power and light filled the area, dust and particles of Data swam though the Netscape. When all was clear and visible again, all that were left standing, were the two dark colored Navis. Apocalypse was left unharmed thanks to his Aura, but Kitsune was a different matter, though alive he taken a beating from both the high powered chip and the explosion of the Guardian Blocks that went off at the same moment. The legend based Navi had data leaking in various parts and had to hold his right shoulder as it itself was nearly nothing while his breathing was ragged and heavy ~"ouch"~  
  
Apocalypse looked at the one who saved him looking deep in though for a moment before looking around the Netscape "...Thanks, but who are you guys?"  
  
To answer his question, a Vidscreen of a silver haired boy flashed into view. He himself seemed to be hurt though there were no physical marks or scars as his panting form seemed to ease up. ~TJ, HP 120 Slot in~  
  
Being renewed with energy again the fox Navi looked over to the cloaked one nodding "Kitsune.EXE, and you?"  
  
"Apocalypse.EXE. Im guessing you two been at this Sync for a while to be able to move like that"  
  
"You could say...." as Kistune's statement was about to finish a hard thud sound came from out of the Net from the Vidscreen. Looking over the fox began to chuckle lightly. TJ had pretty much fell down onto his bed, having his energy used up in the Synchronization for some time again. "That. Although I think he still hates that part."  
  
"I could tell, how long you two been at that today?"  
  
"Two hours"  
  
"Fuck" With that the Demonic Navi sheathed his sword again and sent his whip away into his datastream walking off opening a link to elsewhere in the Net  
  
Kitsune looked on as the Lone Navi vanished into the Net without a word muttering to himself "Not much for pleasant conversations is he?" Just as he himself focused to leave the Net a sudden shiver flew though the foxes system, but it was a reflex from the feeling of another presence that caused it, Kitsune wasn't alone. "What in the Net.....WHOA!" the black fox leapt away from an assault of Ninja Stars rained down on him from the shadows "Whose there!"  
  
"...the one who will end your life.." were the cold hearted words that spoke as the invisible form took shape and even the nearly expressionless face of the legendary creature given Navi form couldn't help but show a bit of concern at his foe. The Navi assassin of the Net.  
  
"...Shadow...man.." came the last words from the fox as he was forced to dodge a second barrage of ninja weapons.  
  
**Netscape elsewhere**  
  
The Feline like Navi was tearing away at several Viruses using every last move he could possibly think of to defeat or avoid them. Giving a quick leap backwards, the Navi landed feet first into the head of a Golden Knight Virus just avoiding its sword, just as his currently blind opponent was about to retaliate the Feline took to the air in a second leap sending the medieval spiraling into an ariel burner causing both to delete themselves from the force of both impact and clash of attacks. "Ha, piece of cake!" the yellow eyed Navi declared strutting to show his confidence, however his feline ears twitched just as a new set of attacks hit him from behind. Soon the cat-like Navi was being stared down by three high level Shadow Viruses taking their axe form rearing back to strike "crap..."  
  
Just as the three launched forward their assaults were cut short along with their middle half's were ripped to shreds by electrical and blazing blades. As the data of the shadows dissipated into nothing the one who eliminated came to view. This Navi was as black as the darkest sky in the world. His form was no older then a teenager's though he had no facial expressions thanks to his helmets complete coving including visors covering his eyes. Much of his appearance resembled the now well known Rockman.EXE save for his coloring and helmet. Gripping tightly in his right and left hands were samurai style swords, however the left was live with energy and the right seemed to erupt with flames. The dark Navi looked down to the Neko Navi "You shouldn't be here, tell your Netbattler to Plug you out immediately."  
  
Pushing himself off the ground the now slightly angered Feline hissed at the dark Navi "Hey you think I WANNA BE HERE! I cant find my Netbattler alright! Jeez, besides who the hell do you think you are ordering people around like this?!" every second he spoke his eye slits narrowed dangerously at the darker Navi  
  
Appearing behind the faceless Navi came a window screen of an equally black colored human excluding his pail skin, though you couldn't see them form under his glasses you could feel the glare his eyes gave off to the Neko Navi ~Michael Rosenberg, Official City Netbattler and Elite.EXE my Official City Navi that's who! If anyone should ask who is who it's us!~  
  
The feline ears of the Navi folded back nervously as an even more nervous chuckle breathed out of him sweatdropping "Errr K-Kl-Klepto.E-EXE sirs. Gomen for troubling you's" he said slowly backing off before heading though a link out of the Netscape hastily.  
  
~"Baka Neko"~  
  
**Netscape**  
  
As the ruby armored Zero.EXE had his abdomen crushed and electrified by the grossum morphological Navi, the young cybera's mind was slowly falling into the peaceful darkness of eternal rest. The once impossible to exist upon the Net fluid of his body spread around his body into a small pool. Kid's eyes were almost lost voids of his once enthusiastic and happy grin. His memories played before him as his new friends cry echoed though the computer world.  
  
"N..a..mi!"  
  
~N-nno! ZERO!~  
  
Kid.EXE's eye lids slid silently over his green eyes, but his mind started to race away from the darkness as his Navi Symbol shone lightly one word plowing through his mind '...Br..ot..her..'  
  
The grotesque Navi pulled his clawed hand back once more now directing his shape appendage razor-like tips downwards making an invisible link to a distant computer system. Its claw loomed over Zero dangerously as the armored Navi's body started to break apart at multiple areas "Nowg, youar mingns"  
  
"STYLE CHANGE!!!!!" came a young voice from the rubble of the once standing Circuit Tower as a green blast of light shred thought the floor of the Netscape hitting the blond haired Navi and sending the slime flying in several places. When the eruptive glow of the light died down, the sword carrying Navi stood right at the place he once was pined now surrounded by the streaks of smoke that sizzled off the ground, but something had happend to his appearance.  
  
Once again the window screen of Nami's PET link appeared again with the visor wearing eleven year old looking back to his partner with great concern and relief in his face ~Zero! Are you alright?!...Zero? What happend to you!?~ he question looking over the Navi's form. The once solid black jumpsuit coverings where now white, his once golden blond hair had faded to a blue/grey, and his eyes now a shaded green. But the most noticeable change was his Navi Symbol, it now was a V that had to separate colors, white and red against a purple background.  
  
The Navi looked over to the Netbattler as a playful smirk sketched across his face. As he spoke his voice seemed equally playful and more child like "We're alight Nami. We can handle this guy now."   
  
The Netbattler already worried about his partners condition seeing as how he both looked and spoke, in fact he was checking through his PET systems check to make sure that Zero wasn't in cyber shock.  
  
The refined Angelina Mist's face filled the screen from the VET's window link as it bleeped beside Nami's own window. She too was looking at Zero, but she seemed to be more amazed then worried, she spoke in a breathless manner that also equaled her gazes amazement ~K..Kid?~  
  
~Oh shoot! Zero quick go see if he's alright!~  
  
However Zero's reply was another playful and happy smile up to his Netbattler, the same smile that didn't belong to him. As he opened his mouth to speak he quickly dodged a barraged of tentacle whips and lashes that came from the now reforming Navi goo. "Hey Nami, how about we take care of this bully first so that way we can talk more ok?" Zero finally answered as he pulled out his electronic sword leaping though the air in an astounding acrobatic flip to a Circuit Tower taking a readied stance.  
  
The morphological Navi imploded all its loss parts once again shooting straight at the sword wielder forming into a spike as he neared the crimson fighter, but mere inches from striking him he found himself split into by that sword that moved faster then before. Just as the Navi prepared for a counterattack its reforming head found the barrel of Zero's blaster charging up rapidly before having it erupt sending the energy blasting its serpent shaped head to bits once more.  
  
The long haired warrior leapt back again taking a careful look at the grossum assaulter, suddenly a look of understanding lit up his now green eyes as the creature stood once again. The next time the Navi struck Zero seemed to slow down considerably and get struck straight though the chest impaled by the creatures reformed claw.  
  
The slimy beast of a Navi smirked inwardly as he felt the data of the impaled Zero pulled from the inside out through the Net, however he then noticed the thing that showed his victory was not a true one, as not just particles but droplets of blood ran down from the wound "Whagt!?"  
  
The changed green eyes of Zero looked up to the attacker once more as the playful smirk ran across his face when another voice spoke through his lips "Surprised, HACKED LINK SLOT IN!"  
  
**Mist Manner**  
  
Through the electronic devices in each of their hands, Angelina the heiress to the Mist wealth, and Nami the average lazy joe, saw the Netscape erupt with the sudden energy that lite the area up like a Christmas tree. Slowly as the flash died down the two humans could finally make out a shadowed figure standing victoriously at the center of the blast, Zero.EXE  
  
Giving a heavy of relief the male of the duo Netbattlers instantly spoke to his partner though his voice was a bit shaky from the excitement "Man Zero you gave me a heart attack. You ok?"  
  
~N-am-I? What happened?..Wait KID!~  
  
Angelina held her hand up reassuringly checking over the VET systems to download Virus-like data realizing that Kids Virus part can be picked up though it. "Don't worry I'll try downloading him into the VET and use its regenerative functions to heal him...Wait, his data's not there?!"  
  
~That's the thing! He was part of me when I fought off that Navi! He hacked the downloading link that it had on us and that caused the explosion, he was sent off across the Net to Buddha knows were!~  
  
The two humans looked at each other, both of them had the same shocked and worried face of concern for the younger Cybera. Wounded, weakened and lost making him an easy target for any Navi or Virus that would want to hurt him, and seeing as the Net was being infested with them at this moment, just about all of them would. "What else can happen?"  
  
**ACDC Town Park**  
  
Still perched on the park bench she was one before, Kiona continued to have her arms crossed with her back to the PET that contained her partner who pretty much mimicked her. The park stayed silent for some time as the tension of the duo's anger grew so thick that you would need a chain saw to cut it, fortunately and unfortunately something way tougher ripped though the air as a cry echoed though the park "WWAAAAAAH!!" and a heavy thud broke though the scream.  
  
The ocean eyed girl reacted as expected quickly jumping from her seat looking about the terrain for the sounds source. "W-w-what was that?!" she asked walking around the bench looking over a small hill but unable to identify what caused the sounds.  
  
Zero too became away of the ruckus though all he could do was looking about where the screen of the Personal Terminal viewed, quickly forgetting his anger at the human, for the moment anyway, he quickly alerted her where the PET systems detected the sound ~It came from over to hill to your right, careful remember about those goons~  
  
Kiona nodded picking up the crimson Navi's mobile home treading carefully around said hill. Slowly as she peeked over a small stone that was attached to the set of stairs she saw something that did cause her to worry, though not for herself "Oh dear! Zero there's a kid here!" Quickly kneeling down she flipped over the small frame of a grey blue haired boy, his head had apparently smashed into the stones from a fall or trip down the stairway. She checked his head rubbing the blood that lightly pored from the gash on his far head starting to shake him lightly "Hey, hey. Come on get up."  
  
Slowly the boys eyes opened and shut repeatedly looking up to the streaked haired girl, though his mind and vison were confused at the moment making her image change as it phased to and from focus. Just as he lost consciousness he managed to make her disoriented vison known, to him at the least "R-o-ll-ch-an.."  
  
"Oh man his out of it"  
  
~No shit, you'd be too if your head was rebound off of solid rock.~  
  
"Shut up, man what to do? Its getting dark and there's no way we can get him to a hospital."  
  
~Well he seems alright, oddly enough. The PET systems says he's just sleeping with a minor cut. Just bring the squirt home or something.~  
  
"I don't know where he lives!"  
  
~Then your house duh.~  
  
"Shut up Zero-chan!" Kiona replied already heaving the little boy up on her back, as her partner screamed and cursed about her nickname for him she couldn't help but wonder one thing about the little kid 'Jeez how much dose this little guy eat? He weighs a ton!' Pushing the thought aside for the moment the teen girl started off to her house for the night.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
In a darkened room the sounds of a massive fist colliding against wood echoed as the same words flashed across the screen -Navi Deleted- "DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND!"  
  
"Well sir, Sluge.EXE was..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NAVI! I WANT BOTH Z PROJECTS BACK HERE NOW!"  
  
"Sir please, the copy is to far different from the original to..."  
  
"I want, BOTH! Now get to work or else!" quickly a set of footsteps raced across the room with a door slam fallowing closely behind them "Damn that brat Navi getting in the way! No matter though, with Netto Hikari and his Navi away its just a matter of time before the most powerful Netbeing is ours again, and to do with as we please."  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
N-Zero: Alright TJ, what is it you had to say?  
  
Kiona: YA *eyes Jache*  
  
Jache: TJ have any advice to stop being a girl magnet?  
  
TJ*Groans* Alright, listen. I want people to sugests Style changes and any other kind of Transformation they can think of *Holds hand up as Sol opens mouth* I heard you from Operator To Navi  
  
Sol: Who knew he actually read other peoples reviews?  
  
TJ: Oh you guys can have any charactors you want but, ya have ta make sense about the change, like say Zero, Nami's, having say Soul Fusion or something better have some designs in it to help out.  
  
Rikumon*Seems in though an shivers*  
  
TJ: What's up Riku-san?  
  
Rikumon: I just though of Zero and Sluge Soul Fused   
  
TJ*Shivers*Ick, perverted joke and nastiness in one  
  
Kiona: Perverted?  
  
TJ: Sluge had no cloths  
  
Kiona*Eyes Nami's Zero*  
  
N-Zero: Better not 


	8. Sleep Over?

Disclaimer: Im not saying it anymore!  
  
Claimer: Shut up  
  
TJ: Jeez talk about slow days, one Review? That's the worst for me yet! Maybe I should give up on writing fanfic's ;_;  
  
TJ's Characters*Appear out of no where* DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!  
  
Kiona: What's with you guys?...*whispers* how many of you are there?  
  
Rikumon: First, a terrible thing happens when an Author or Authoress gives up on their stories, they "Forget" it. And we, their creations and Characters, cease to exist. Its not a pleasant thing.  
  
K-Zero: Jeez and Im stuck with her?*Bang* OUCH!  
  
Jache: Giver her respect, she made you for starters. Not to mention she's new so leave her be  
  
Rikumon: Come on TJ, just start the fic  
  
TJ: Your right, what am I thinking? ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
  
Shadow Network  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sleep Over?  
  
**Kids Dream**  
  
Racing across the chaotic terrain that was a monstrous cross bread of the living world of cells and molecules, and the realm of Data and information with dying trees bursting through the floor of what only existed in the Net. A small figure ran with all the speeds he could muster screeching down a damaged hill trying to lose his hunters. Kid ran in fear looking back to the shadowed monsters trailing him at that moment. He himself was stuck in-between his human and Navi form, his body covered in the skin tight body suit that stopped its travel around his by at his arms and legs letting most of the appendages free from its grasp. His right hand was gloved as normal while his left was branded with his wristband, his Navi Symbol was left missing from ether of their normal places. His feet were as revised as his arms, but the Navi footwear was to his left and his human shoe was the right. His hair remained untouched by the normal comforts of his helmet as the seven year old looked over his shoulder again as he crashed into a wall that had appeared before him.  
  
Unable to run to ether sides as more towers pinned him into an alley like space without the strength to summon a Battle chip or his Virus powers, the cross bread of both worlds pinned himself against the wall as the fearsome hunters drew near. Fireman, Electman, and Colorman slowly closed in on him, each step they took their bodies began to change dramatically sending waves of pure terror into the heart of the boy. The clown like Navi's face began to fuse into its body as his arms grew and multiplied by the dozens as that wide grin of his became an oval with razor bladed chompers starting to swirl around with a bone chilling buzz. The walking forest fire's arms and shoulders hunched over and grew far more then his body, his head shrunk into his frame as massive hands of flames collided with the ground as he walked on the blazing knuckles. The third began to pail as his electrical spikes joined together and made a link of electricity at the base forming demonic wings, his bluish skin began to pale a frightening green while his canines grew three times their normal length.  
  
The frightened child began to whimper as he crawled slowly to a corner sitting starting to lean down hugging his legs as the monsters came closer and closer, his eyes began to fill with tears as he kept calling in an empty voice for help from his family. But he felt an evil and cold chill stalk up his spine as he realized the horrible truth, he was alone with these creatures. The truth gave him a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach "s-s-omebody...hel-help me..." he begged as the electrical beast charged first grabbing his arms pulling him closer to those deadly ivories, the flaming hulk Navi reached over grasping at the humanoids free arm pulling at it in full threat of tearing him to pieces. The tentacle monster slithered its long appendages over to the boys small frame curling and constricting the remaining free limbs till coming to a halt desperately to cry for help, only to come to terrorfied squeaks and yelps of pain as the three monstrosities began their tug of war aiding to the Cybera's pain.  
  
The more they struggled to control the form of his doom the three beasts grew larger and larger slowly entrapping him between a growing mound of tentacles, flames and fingers till almost non of his body was left save for his head as it slowly fell down into the deadly clutches of the three. As the once young and carefree face of Kid.EXE faded into the grasp of death he opened his still tear burning eyes to a flash of ominous light seeing his fears destroyed as he started to join them seeing one last shadow, but its burning red eyes glared pure hatred to the boy pushing his fears to their peak and farther, causing the expected results  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
Kid jumped up with a start breathing heavily as he looked around. He woke up from yet another nightmare, which was to be expected, he can no longer sleep unless he held onto someone or thing he cared for, which was lately his mother who could send any of his feared dreams into nothing with her loving hold. Kid looked around the room, he knew instinctively he wasnt home from the moment he was not in his mothers arms, but on something...springy. He looked down pulling up the pinkish blankets that had slunk their way around him pulling them off, his shoes were gone, along with his wristbands. Kid slowly got off of the mattress looking at the room. The room reminded him of Mayl's own room, it had some kawaii teddy bears, lions, and other various stuffed items. Across from the bed was a huge mirror obviously for fixing up your looks as too it had a few girl make up supplies, he looked at the walls that had their share of Bishounen's one did catch Kid's eye though, it was a familiar face to him by now. Wearing those silvery glasses, the back flowing brown hair and that pure white smile giving off his thumbs up to the young by Kid grinned a bit in the same manor mimicking Mr Famous's face a bit before continuing to the serious matter at hand. Figuring out where he was.  
  
Kid looked about the floor picking up a few more stuffed animals tossing them to the bed walking out the door slowly and silently as a Kunii Virus. He looked from one side of the hall to the other, his eyes saw two possible ways to get out, the door a few feet away, right past a set of stairs, and a computer with a Personal Terminal recharger left without the Navi's home base. 'Umm, if the person who brought me here is here. They might see me Plugging in and then...' Kid gave a shiver shaking the though out of his mind as he hugged the wall slowly heading for the door. Each steep he took was as careful and well placed as musical notes, slowly, slowly he closed in on his exit. He leaned over a bit ready to go for the door in a few seconds. Without so much as a sound the boy dashed for the knob.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
""YOU SCARED ME!!! NO I DIDN'T YOU DID!""  
  
Kiona sighed a bit crossing her arms as the fright was over. She could feel her heart rate return to normal as she looked down sternly to the now fidgeting silver/blue haired boy who averted his attention from her eyes. She was just in the Landry room putting away some cloths when she heard a cry coming from her room where she placed the once knocked out boy that she was currently eyeing. Giving a more relaxed sigh she bent over holding herself up by her knees as she got into his eye level giving him little choice but to back up to her, she saw the worried and seemingly scared look on his face. She gave him a friendly and warm smile that seemed to help him a little "How you feeling little guy? You got a bad bump back at the park."  
  
Kid slowly looked back up to the girl as their eyes locked up a bit, her smile seemed and felt right to him, his natural instinct, trust a nice smile. He tilt his head a bit looking to her as she mentioned the park running his memories quickly through his mind remembering the Hacked Load move. He shouted Plug Out before he realized he was in the parks Systems and the last part was hazy, but the sudden spike of pain in his head fixed that as he winced a bit at the pain "ouch."  
  
The streaked head frowned a bit gently putting her hand against his head whipping some blood off looking over the cut he had "Aww, that's a really nasty one you have here half pint. Come on, we better get you cleaned up."  
  
~Hey kid, run before she gets that rubber ducky of hers!~  
  
Kiona gave a small snarl pulling her PET to veiw for her to glare daggers at he Navi as a deep blush burnt into her cheeks "I cant believe you just said that you...you....YAROU!!"  
  
The crimson Navi smirked a bit shaking his finger to his partner sucking on his teeth ~Tsh tsh tsh, not in front of little kids Kiona. Such language will go to his head.~  
  
"As if you care you little.."  
  
Kid couldn't help but smile a bit, he cleared his throat a bit getting the Net teams attention bowing respectfully a bit before the sudden light headed feeling that just popped up mad him fall almost right on his face but looked up to the streaked haired girl who caught him before his nose became a new nail for the floor. "Arigatou. Umm who are you?"  
  
~The brat talks~  
  
Kiona ignored her partner for the time being helping him back up keeping her hands on his shoulders just in case he had another dizzy spell leading him over to the living room couch "Im Kiona, and my ever annoying partner is Zero. Don't mind him he's still pouting from getting beat by a Navi who's better then him." The girl gave a slight smirk as she shut the sound off from her Navi's PET just as the first syllables to his curses before heading back into the other room "Listen, stay there for a minute. Im getting some things to clean that cut alright?" with that she went off to fetch the items leaving the boy to sit silently in the room....least that what she thought he was doing.  
  
Kid, being as curious as ever looked about some of the mass collections of magazines left all over the table and forage through anything else in sight, he picked up the remote for the television turning it over in his hands a bit, he looked away at the window seeing that the sun was setting. While he gazed at the orange and gold colors of the sky the remote electrocuted and sizzled in his hands as another dizzy spell came up. Shaking the feeling away a bit he put the small device back down picking up a small digital watch on the night stand, seeing he wont be able to get home in time unless he Plugged into the Net he sighed a bit as he placed the time keeper back in its place but a spark of electricity shot out of his finger tips connecting with the watch. The grey blue haired Cybera stretched his arms back still feeling stiff, ether from his rough ride through the Net or the fight sending another spark of energy out from his small form into the air-conditioning controls.  
  
Kiona came back into the room smiling a bit as she sat down next to her younger guest shaking a bottle of medicine a bit "I should warn you, this stuff stings."  
  
**Netbattlers HQ**  
  
One of the few rooms anyone would ever wish to be brought to inside the building of Den City's most advanced Netbattlers and Navi's would have to be this very room. The interrogation room was to be expected, dark, one table, a two chairs and a see through mirror. Sitting in one of the chairs with his hands cuffed was a shady and repulsive man who had been caught withing the City releasing Viruses and sending his Navi to destroy programs to vital areas. He looked about dully as he used his pinky to clear out his ear like he had all the time in the world, ether that or this guy enjoyed being the slob that he smelt liked.  
  
However this was going against him severely, seeing that there was three Officials who were questioning him. Everyone in the building knew that their was three Officials who you should not mess with, Enzan Ijuin was the very top of the list, but he was off on another job outside the city for the time being. Next to him was Rika Sykra who was currently looking extremely irritated beyond her own beliefs at this guys nerves. The last in the list was a recently hired Michael Rosenberg who silently glared through his sunglasses at the guy he and the newcomer took down. He found the criminal in an alley with some Net equipment cursing up a storm about his deleted Navi. He went after him for about a few blocks before the last interrogator in the room beat him to a bloody pulp with her spear, Alexandria "Batosai" Swift. Thankfully her assigned partner was able to pry her off of him before his life story played before him.  
  
Sadly the Navi/man slayer was not in the mood for this guys antics pulling her weapon out with one swift movement splitting his handcuffs in two, scaring his face and replacing the item on her belt before anyone could blink.  
  
The criminal jumped back grasping his eye as some blood began to tinkle down his cheek groaning in agony "Gaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
The step-aunt of Kid growled in frustration to her partner eyeing her a bit but ending up turning her gaze back to the walking fly attraction when Alexandria's cold stare shot at her "Ok buster, last chance, and to let you know she's not call Batosai for nothing. Who you working for, and what is their plans!"  
  
The captured man pulled his hand away from his bleeding scar pointing his central finger to her muttering "Go to hell." and sadly found out why Rika was one of the people you don't mess with as he pushed her buttons. So in response to getting his own buttons pushed..or kicked in this matter.   
  
As he fell back cringing in pain as the cloaked Netbattler cuffed him again looking over to the others sighing as he rubbed his temples "This baka wont say anything anytime soon that's for sure. He looked as more Officials came in dragging the suspect away before having a seat on the table himself staring back at a still pissed Rika "So, you guys got any info?"  
  
"Some, turns out Alexandria's trail was dead on the mark. Seems like the NetMafia she's looking for is the one behind the attacks..These guys are professional's, their not going for the minor things first like with the others that were here before them. When they make moves its thought out to the last detail and always big. They do something like that again the city wont stand much of a chance."  
  
Michael nodding laying his head against his arm a bit frowning behind his shades "Outnumbered for starters. Some of the other Officials were hurt in the attacks, so we'll be spread out to even thinner numbers throughout Den City easy targets for attacks. Great, we need backup and there's non close enough. Where's that Hikari guy when ya need him?"  
  
"Bug off he's on vacation with his family like he deserves."  
  
"Oh ya, your nephew's friends with him....The bosses are gonna have to start hiring more Officials to help out...but it probably wont be enou.." Michael stopped mid-sentence sitting upright as a green PET landed across the table tossed over by Alexandria who looked at the two Officials. "What? Scan this or something? Already did, the only info I got off it was the Navi's name, Sludge. How will this help?"  
  
The blond look to her weapon happy partner then to the electrical device smiling as she caught on "We get a programer who can get this Navi back up and running, but for us and we can learn a bit more and have a serious back up next time around!"  
  
Shaking his head and removing his eye wear the pale boy voiced his disagreement "Not happening, whatever or whoever Deleted that thing got at nearly every last bit of Data. There's enough to make a whole new Navi from scratch if your lucky enough though, and frankly we don't have time or the resource for it."  
  
"Ever hear of 'Mr Famous'?"  
  
"Fe, who hasn't? But the chances of finding that guy are slim to non with the disguises he puts on when he goes out. Besides he a regular weirdo."  
  
"I know, who likes mixing Ice cream and French fries for lunch? Anyway I'll get my nephew, he can find anyone or thing in no time. Sides, Famous-sama likes him, if Chas ask's him he'll fix up the Navi for sure. AND don't worry about the Data, my nephew can handle that too."  
  
"Your pretty sure about that kid, what he some kind of prodigy?"  
  
"Umm, in a way."  
  
**ACDC Town**  
  
"OH MAN THIS LIMO THING IS AWESOME!" the now not so lazy Netbattler cried out of the sunroof of the Limousin that was currently riding around the town slowly in search of the Boy/Navi Kid.EXE.   
  
~Nami cut it out people are trying to sleep by now!~  
  
"Oh, ehehe, Gomen Zero." The boy replied hopping back into his seat across from the heiress of the Mist estate who was currently looking out the window looking about the dark streets for any signs of the lost Cybera "Umm Arigatou again for letting me come along Ms Mist."  
  
"Oh, please call me Angelina. An its my pleasure, besides I thought you'd know where to search since your partner was fused with Kid temperately."  
  
~Gomen that I couldn't be much help you two. But the memories that I picked up from him was jumbled up a bit. I can get some things though. I remember something about a white and blue house with a red door.~  
  
"Hey Zero, what was that you and Kid did? How'd the two of you's combine anyway?"  
  
~That I can tell you for sure Nami. Its called 'Style Change' it transforms the Navi giving them new abilities and skills. Kid called the one he did 'Wood Brother'~  
  
Angelina turned back to the PET screen to face the crimson Navi with a small smile "That has a pleasant ring to it doesn't it Zero. From what I gathered from Kid's story he seems to adopt his family as he goes, perhaps your added to the list now."  
  
~HUH!?!?~  
  
"BAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAH! BIG BROTHER ZERO I CAN PICTURE IT!"  
  
~SHUT UP NAMI!~  
  
"Umm I wasn't making a joke.."  
  
Going silent even faster then they started the duo gave silent chuckles to each other sweat dropping in embarrassment. However the moment was short lived as the limo stopped suddenly sending the two humans forward, fortunately for Angelina she landed on something soft. Unfortunately for Nami however, the soft thing was him.  
  
"Agh, could you get off please?"  
  
"Oh, gomen Nami." after aiding in both removing the weight from the bandana wearing boy, and helping him up, the heiress crossed over the roomy interior of the vehicle to the window looking to her driver "Bastian, what happend? Why did you stop like that?"  
  
"I apologize Miss Angelina, but a van ran right past us in a hurry. It will not happen again."  
  
Nami made his way to the front starting to rub a sore head, and back for that matter as he looked at the street ahead of them "Hang on, there's a stop sign there. That creep cut us off. And what's that guy doing up so late driving like a someone coming from a happy hour bar."  
  
"That is an interesting way of putting it Nami. Considering we ourselves are up at such a late hour too."  
  
~More then that Angelina, Nami has a point. The only people who are out here are looking for something, we're looking for Kid, but those guys were in a hurry. And you don't see many vans around here.~  
  
"Do you mean..That the driver was after something?"  
  
~I have a strong hunch about it in my Data tracks! Hey Bastian, After that van!~  
  
"Shall I Miss Angelina?"  
  
"Do as he says"  
  
**One Hour ago, Kiona's House**  
  
"So, Chas, what were you doing at the park when it was getting so late?" the teen girl asked her young company. Kiona was currently in her bathroom brushing her teeth one of the finishing touches to preparing for bed, something she was just used to. She was already set in some of her red pajamas, she wasn't the night gown type of girl in fact she wasn't usually much for dress like things in general. This proved to be a good thing two, seeing that she and her dad were too busy moving around to really throw things away she still had her old PJ's that easily fit the blue/grey haired boy who was already looking around her room, she couldn't help but notice how many normal things amazed him. Like her bed, she still would be trying to get Chas off of her bed jumping on it like a little monkey if it wasn't for the fact that the rush of blood made him dizzy still from his wound.  
  
Speaking of the boy, he was starting to amuse himself by imitating the posters on Kiona's bedroom walls. Especially the one of Mr. Famous. "We'll..umm I was going home and the park was on the way and I was a little thirsty, so I went to the fountain and that's where I tripped." he replayed quickly feeling his stomach turn a bit, he hated lying to people especially when their nice to him like Kiona was. They young Cyber had already been feeling weird since he woke up, his head felt like he was stuck in a Tornado attack for starters, added to the fact that Kiona's partner had the exact same name as Nami's. He put that away for the time figuring it didn't mean anything. They had the same name but they were anything but the same, actually 'Chas' said a little joke that only he and his adoptive family would get quoting 'Netbattling's your 'Forte' heh.' he had trouble standing straight after that one, even the teen laughed even though she had no clue to the joke.  
  
~What you ran up the hill on a jet pack or something? Kiona and me thought an elephant dropped from the sky or something.~  
  
Finished with the last bathroom involved self cares, the very girl came into her room giving a slight glare to her partner as she picked up his PET "Why don't you stop being such a baby and leave everyone else alone? You lose one fight and you start making fun of everyone you undersized bully."  
  
~WHO YOU CALLING SMALL!!?!~  
  
The seven year old boy, smiled a bit. Something about the people he meet up with lately seemed to remind him so much of his step family, and these two were reminding him of Nami and Mayl with their fights. However before he could really laugh about it his human reflexes kicked in as a yawn slowly forced its way out of him making Chas blink and stretch a bit in exhaustion.  
  
Kiona smiled a little herself as she activated the Personal Terminals mute system silencing her partner placing his home style device screen down on her night stand. "Well someone seems ready to rest up finally, its like ten o'clock. How long can you stay up so late for your age?"  
  
Chas chuckled scratching his head a bit, the answer was simple for two things. One, he cant really sleep well on his own, and two being that since he slept inside the Computer and Net in his Navi form gave him added energy. But remembering that gave him a thought, along with a rare feeling for him, fear. He wont be able to sleep in the Net tonight, that alone was a scary idea for him, but he wouldn't have anyone with him to keep his nightmares away, he wont be able to sleep at all.  
  
"Chas?"  
  
The Cybera shook his head lightly being brought back to reality, with right now didn't look to good in his point of view. He looked over to Kiona who was already getting comfortable on her bed looking over to him "Huh? Gomen. What did you say Miss Firestorm?"  
  
"For the last time, just call me Kiona. I asked if you have any, 'accidents' when you sleep."  
  
"Accidents?"  
  
Kiona gave a slight grin as she shook her head, she pulled on the opposite corner of her blanket so there was space patting on it a bit "Come on shorty, time for bed. And if I wake up and this beds all wet your in trouble."  
  
Chas blinked a few times trying to figure out what she meant, it quickly dawned on him however she was saying to hop onto the bed to sleep in. Not waiting for a second call the young Cybera jumped up onto the bed just about ready to bounce a bit on it until the teen girl gave to him a slight clothesline. His Navi instincts were ready to make him hit back with a charged punch attack when he saw that she was tucking him in, something that was new, but...comforting to him. "Umm arigatou Kiona."  
  
Kiona looked at the boy oddly as she reached over his head turning off the light on his side getting ready to do so with the other "Listen, the only reason your in here is because the only other bed belongs to my dad, and the couch is the one place not even a dog could sleep in ok....You ok? You seem sort of nervous, you scared of the dark or something?"  
  
The young boy looked away a bit as he nodded "I..never..I cant sleep without Blitz, Hatz or my Mommy around. I always have nightmares..there..scary." feeling as ashamed as he was scared at the moment Chas's hands clung onto the inside of his side of the blanket pulling it up to his face feeling weaker then he really was. The moment was silent as Chas kept his eyes away from view from the teen girl, but that ended when the Cybera felt two identical things creep over and under his shoulders wrapping themselfs around him making him feel comfortable. "Kiona?"  
  
"Hey, listen Im stuck watching you so I promise not to let any nightmares come get you. At least on my watch got it half pint. So come on, bed time you." one of Kiona's arms slithered out from her comforting hug reaching for the lamp turning it off sending the room into darkness save for the slight light from the light of the street that poked though her window. She put her arm over the seven year old again giving him a protective squeeze as she felt sleep wash over herself "Sides, I gotta watch out for you anyway.."  
  
"..why?"  
  
"Cause, you're the first boy I wasn't shy around besides Z-Chan. Whatever it is about you somehow keeps me from feel nervous. Ether its cause your way younger then me.....Or its cause your just....to damn Kawaii to..not.....like.."  
  
Chas listened as Kiona's breathing evened out as she fell into her own sleep. Though you couldn't see his face in the dark, the corners of his lips curled up into his usual smile. He wrapped his own arms around Kiona's as he usually would have done with his mothers as he closed his eyes not fearing his first night sleeping like a true human for once. And even his dreams were comforting having a new person to add into its mix.  
  
As the humans slept inside the bedroom, the peace of the night would have some unwelcome visitors. Slowly with slight clanks and twists of metal, the front door was silently forced opened. Three dark and massive figures made their way inside the house with stealth whispering to each other as they crept inside. "Alright, this is the place where the original Project is. Start looking" the first ordered as he walked carefully towards the computer while another went for the stairs, the third creeping through the hall. The one heading up the stairs hugged the wall as he passed the window, he opened up the first door that he passed looking inside, after making sure nothing was there he went on down the hall stepping over a conditioning vent. Unseen to him and his partners, the system of the Air Conditioner suddenly jolted and twisted as a surge of unusual power wrapped through it. In less then a millisecond a freezing blast of air shot through the ventilation ducts and the dark figure upstairs was literally frozen on the spot do to the fact that his body became encased in ice.  
  
The second figure was tossing papers and magazines about searching out for his target, his attention was diverted quickly seeing a digital watch instead. With a crooked grin he whispered to himself "Well, whoever this belongs too wont miss it after this job's taken care of..so." Looking about as if waiting for someone to come out and stop him from taking the item, he strapped the watch to his wrist looking over its features, he looked at it oddly as the numbers flashed incorrectly for some reason. He tapped the buttons a bit until the numbers returned to normal, however the programs inside it had been morphed out of normality and had sent a massive volt of energy though the thief's body knocking him out like a ton of bricks.  
  
"What the? Joe, cut it out you asshole! You want to wake people up!?...Joe?" The last figure stopped his inspection of the computer system looking over to the limp figure of his comrade. He quickly went over to him starting to shake his form a bit trying to awaken him, however his friends arm knocked into the table a few times shaking the remote control off its perch instead, and after colliding with the floor, the normal inferred beam shot out once more, but this time it had physical characteristics this time around as it sent the last intruder flying into the wall with such force that the once sleeping Chas and Kiona were rudely awakened.  
  
"Chas...you awake?"  
  
"Ahuh."  
  
Kiona nodded silently crawling out of the bed grabbing the first blunt object she found, this case being her old school biology book as she slunk over to her door "Stay here and be quite, if you hear anything get under the bed and don't make a sound."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts, just do what I said."  
  
Meanwhile as the true resident of the house told her guest what to do, two more unexpected guests made their way inside as Kiona walked out into the shadows of her house. "You hear anything?"  
  
"I am afraid not. Perhaps we should.."  
  
"Shh!" Slowly matching the path of Kiona's turning the corner of the stair case, the new figure poked his head around it looking for the source of the sounds he heard...he found it.  
  
BAM! CRASH!  
  
"NAMI!" Angelina shouted, slightly feeling a bit embarrassed at her outburst and she and her friends intrusion, the wealthy girl quickly leaned over her currently knocked out companions body as he spoke in gibberish while the resident flicked on the lights so everything could be seen "Nami? Oh dear, I am so sorry for barging in like that. But..umm."  
  
Kiona scuffed as she held her book over her shoulder somewhat being both annoyed and cranky that these two just came into her house like they had. Narrowing her eyes slightly she spoke up "But umm. Nothing! How dare you come in here at this time of night and without permission! I should call the Officials and have you two arrested!"  
  
"Gabbb..mummzy makes the water stooooooop."   
  
"Nami!? Angelina?! How did you two find me?!?" everyone stopped looking to each other, all except for the still clunked out Nami, and turned to face the confused and shocked Chas who was trying to rub whatever sleep was left from his eyes. He blinked a few times starting to get his vison back and looked over to the other unconscious bodies now in true confusion. "Umm Kiona? Who are those two?"  
  
Kiona doubled over looking over to the two bodies jumping back in shock, one of them was the goon that had chased her the other day. She shook slightly dropping the 'weapon' onto the floor, and sadly onto the bandana wearing boys head again. "Th-th-thats.."  
  
"OOUCH! THAT HURT!" Nami complained as he shot up holding his throbbing head shaking here and there a few times as his partner shot out a quick comment.  
  
~Well Nami, look at it this way. Whoever said no pain no gain also meant school work.~  
  
"SHUT UP ZERO!"  
  
"..What..did..you just call him?" Kiona asked being awoken from one state of shock to another as she quickly grabbed the fellow Z crested boys shirt slightly dragging him up to her face.  
  
"Eeer, Zero."  
  
"THAT'S MY NAVI'S NAME!"  
  
"HEY! COPY NEKKO!"  
  
"BAKA BOY!"  
  
Chas seemed to be stuck in thought for a minute as Angelina tried to get the two from fighting on who was mimicking who. Suddenly a memory flashed inside of the Cybera's mind as he slammed his fist into his opened hand saying rather loudly "Oh ya! I remember I copied a Navi program into me and to somewhere else, the Navi was called Zero! Now I know why Nami's Zero looks familiar, that was the same one!...oops." the youngest person there gulped a bit as he looked up to the other three who were frozen in confusion, Kiona however was more in shock then confusion seeing as she was the only one there aside from her partner who know who and what Chas really was "I shouldn't have said that huh?"  
  
"Chas...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???"  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
TJ: FINALLY! Well that's it for this chapter.   
  
Jache: Alright everyone. TJ has something to say.  
  
Apocalypse: His last words.  
  
Rikumon: Ether cut it out or else you'll meet TJ's unfriendly cast.  
  
TJ: Alright, the whole Tournament thing is a fic Im gonna write, till be a massive Anime/Game fighting fic. Its sort of in the makes right now but it will be posted. And when it is it'll have some free slots..BUT only..ONLY for Authors/Authoress no fan made characters.  
  
Kiona: Well what's going to happen to the Fan made's?  
  
TJ: Ether their given seats, or jobs. Anyway see you all next chapter. 


	9. Copy Cats?

Dis/claimer: You know the drill  
  
TJ: Thanks a lot Joseph, but Im fully aware of Saito/Hub Style. Not only that, but Kid already done it, so to speak. Also Wood Brother is just another form of the Brother Style's, fore every style is four elements. PS, thanks cause now I just spoiled another part of my fic Kid.EXE -_-;; and why is it I get so much affection nowadays?...Hmm?  
  
Rikumon*Grinning*  
  
TJ: ...wait a nano...Kiona-chan I think you better get off that fox  
  
Kiona: Huh?  
  
TJ: That aint Riku-san  
  
Kiona: What?  
  
TJ*Snaps fingers and 'Rikumon' poffs*I knew it, NARUTO!  
  
Kiona: WAAH! *Claws Naruto's face jumping off*WHATS THE BIG IDEA!?  
  
Naruto: uuugh, Rikumon just said to imitate him ;-;  
  
TJ*Groans*Naruto...leave..NOW!  
  
Enigma: WHERE'S JACHE!?  
  
TJ: Probably at the bar.  
  
Enigma*Races off*  
  
Kiona: Riku-chaaaan  
  
TJ: Oh and sorry for the delay folks, Im now an official XD no pun meant, Sprite Comic Author.   
  
Everyone: A what?  
  
TJ: Never mind -_-;; ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Shadow Network  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Copy Cats?  
  
"Ooookay this was....no, has got to be the weirdest night I will ever have in the world!" the green eyed teen commented as she fell back down into the couch of her living room. Kiona gently rubbed the bridge of her nose as all the details of Chas, or should she say, Kid.EXE's life sunk in. A mix of emotions played through her head as a yelp of surprise and pain filled the house for roughly the one hundredth time in the past two minutes. The gold streaked haired girl looked out from under her hand over to the staircase where the bandana wearing Nami was currently being crushed by the frozen criminal. She sighed a moment seeing the icy body being lifted off of the boys back by one who had finished his tale. "You know Nami if it wasn't for the fact I knew he wasn't human I'd say you're the weakest boy around."  
  
Nami's blue eyes glanced over to her green ones grumbling slightly as he arched his back forcing the misplaced bones back into their proper settings. "I don't see you lifting an over grown...."  
  
~Criminal-ickle?~  
  
"What Zero said."  
  
Kid chuckled a little as he pushed the frozen body over to the heap of his two companions before looking over to the other three teens. His shaded green eyes focused about the recident of the house with some worry in them. That had been twice in one day he had to let his most precious secret out to others he only just meet, so it still made him nervous. After all how many times is a Cybera created and left to wander a world of normal humans. Without being sought after for his powers that is. "Umm Kiona, you..will keep this a secret right...please?" with that Kid's head lowered a bit as his face matched the expression of his eyes.  
  
Kiona looked over to the young boy for a moment before a slight grin crossed her face as she nodded lightly "Sure I can keep a secret, besides who'd believe me?" However no sooner did she finish that statement then she wish she hadn't seeing as a blur of red and blending of grey blue zoom from one part of the room right into her. If she wasn't already siting on the couch she would have been knocked down as two small but strong limbs flung around her mid-section nearly snapping her in half "WaAH! E-A-S-Y K-I-D!"  
  
The young Cybera couldn't help but go into his usual vice grip hug on the teen girl, after all she was pretty nice to him he felt just overjoyed that he had new people to speak with now. His grip lightened a bit but he still smiled brightly as he slowly looked up "Err gomen Kiona-chan. Its just..that......I..." however Kid could barely finish the sentence as his body suddenly went through a shut down on him. His eyes became like lead weights as his body suddenly fell slightly before the teen girl grabbed him in her hands holding him up a bit.  
  
"KID???"  
  
"...zzzzzzz"  
  
While both Zero Netbattlers sweat dropped at the gentile snores of the seven year old the heiress of the Mist estate chuckled a bit as she took a sip of her tea. Angelina watched as the still grumbling Nami had a seat on the floor next to the coffee table as he gave occasional death glares over to the streaked haired girl. As far as Angelina was concerned, their introduction's went pretty well. They were all waiting for the Officials to arrive to remove the real buglers, "Don't worry after all he has been helping Nami with the frozen man over there, that and the incident back at my home alone most have taken a lot out of him. He needs rest just like the rest of us after all...and it would seem he has become attached to you Kiona, umm I can refer to you as that cant I?"  
  
Kiona nodded lightly still glaring back at the conscious boy before the statement dawned on her. She quickly glanced to the heiress in utter confusion blinking "Nani? What do you mean 'attached to you Kiona'?"  
  
Kiona's partner who was left with a face off of PET's with his counterpart grunted turning about with his arms crossed before quipping ~She means he likes you baka~  
  
"Shut up Zero-chan!"  
  
~STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT!~ before the argument could progress a light rapping came from the door causing every woken being to look to the entrance. Everyone was silent for a moment, save for the slight snoring from the snoozing grey/blue haired boy. That is until the bandana wearing Netbattler jumped up pointing a an anger shivering finger at the dark figure who stood amongst the doorframe   
  
"YOU!?!?"  
  
The teen currently leaning against the frame of the door quirked an eyebrow from under his dark shakes, with nothing but the dark background behind him the only visible thing amongst his dark colored clothing would easily be his pale skin. "Scuse me?...oh right the brat. Look you called the Officials or what."  
  
Nami was already on the verge of dashing right into this guy as he snarled slightly with a shaking fist, something about this guy got on his nerves.  
  
Kiona decided to end whatever it was quickly pointing over the sleeping form of Kid to the patch of criminals "There, these three guys tried breaking in!"  
  
"....exactly what knocked them out?"  
  
"...umm.."  
  
~Her cooking.~  
  
"ZERO-CHAN!~  
  
**Undernet**  
  
The deepest region of the Net, one of the places few Navi's would travel through, the Undernet. Even during peaceful hours of the day, this place would bloom with powerful Viruses that would destroy any wondering Navi that crossed their path. Currently a new swarm of plant like Viruses tried to grow from the hard bass of the ground, but no sooner did they begin to grow were they destroyed by a tidal wave of energy blasts. The being that had brought on the lower level Net creatures demise let his cannon revert to its black gauntlet armor with golden edges as a white gloved hand sprang forth from where the deadly barrel once excised before allowing his arm to once again seek beneath the battle worn poncho. "Lowly wastes of Data. If they were any more of a nuisance I'd personally delete each one."  
  
The most powerful Lone Navi of the world, the first of all the Lone Navi's Forte.EXE looked on across the Netscape. His blood red eyes stared off as if expecting something, someone to appear there before him. His pitch black helmet glistened lightly as the light reflected back and forth between the large fin like sides that kept his helmet from its total darkened coloration by adding a pale yellow outer coloring. The saphire gems against his ear caps and the four point star shaped ornament about the helmets far head shone with a feeling of power. The Lone Navi's eyes shut slowly connecting the purple fang strips across his cheeks to the rest of the cyber flesh of his face as his old poncho flapped lightly at the cyber breeze. Forte turned his neck to and throe stretching out his non-excitant muscles while he leaned against the small remains of a Circuit Tower. He simply stayed on the spot, neither moving from his place or speaking. Until what can only feel like an eternity, did the Navi finally speak, with a tone that wavered as if balancing between impatience and worry.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
But as the sentence escaped his lips did Forte no sooner wish he had remained silent for a moment longer as his inner senses screamed of another presence. A powerful being was there with him, it was no Virus, he could tell and not only that, the presence, was familiar to him. And he quickly became annoyed as the other made themselves known.  
  
"Worried are you? It is so nice to see you actually admit, even to yourself, about how you truly feel for once."  
  
Forte's face began to turn from annoyed to enraged within moments as he suddenly whirled about aiming his now shifted Dual Busters towards the other Navi sending a mid charged blast aimed to do massive damage, but the blast of energy was easily deflected by twin blurs of pink that sent the blasts right back to their creator forcing the dark Navi to jump out of the way "Shut up! What are you doing in this section of the Undernet anyway."  
  
The other Navi chuckled gently, it wasn't gruff of loud, but kind and low. It wasn't a male Navi, this was clear, and from the counter the Navi did it was obvious she was both strong and wise. "I came to watch you and Kid battle of course. After all you two do meet here ever other night."  
  
"You...you've been watching us?"  
  
Another gentle laugh came from the being Forte was currently glaring at before she replied "Of course, I have watched and protected Kid since the day his parents were Deleted. And I have tried to help you remember the good side to yourself for just as long, how can I not help but watch as the both of you fill each others lives with what you each need."  
  
Forte's blood colored eyes narrowed with a hybrid of curiosity and anger as he spoke again "And what exactly would I need might I ask?"  
  
"Simple, for you its someone to care for to bring out the good in you and for Kid, it's someone he could look up to as an older brother he's never had."  
  
No sooner had the sentence ended then did the poncho wearing Navi have his patented Dual Busters out charging in a threatening whirl as his crimson eyes glared death to the female "Shut up already with your damn preaching's about me. The only reason I tolerate Kid is so I have an opponent who will simply bridge the gap between myself and all those I challenge, including you!"  
  
"You may say that to the world, but if it was true then tell me this. Why is it you wait here not leaving the spot with a worried expression on your face? One day Forte, you'll see for yourself for who and what your really are. And that day, you'll actually be able to return those hugs you let Kid get away with." before he could say or do anything, a gentile whoosh within the air echoed throughout the Netscape signaling that the dark Navi was once more alone to bask in his thoughts.  
  
"...I don't need anyone....and I don't care for the little brat either...he's just a stepping stone to bring me closer to Deleting you and anyone else." were his last words as yet another lowly Virus began to infest the Netscape for a brief moment before a blast from a now smoking Buster eradicated it.  
  
**Kiona's House**  
  
The Cybera in question still slept peacefully currently unaware of where he was sleeping for the moment, and basically not caring. He smiled his usual smile of a child's innocence as his small arms wrapped around something soft that gave him comfort. His body began to shake a bit as his smile became infected with a small giggle as about his small frame was poked and prodded gently from something. His mind began to awaken slowly as his senses took note that alone with the light pokes here and there, there was a soft voice speaking out to him.  
  
"Hey, wake up small fry. Come on, I need that arm wake up already."  
  
Kid slowly began to open his sleep filled eyes blinking in the light as his body began to send messages to his mind an vice versa. A strange and new experience he was getting used to nowadays, Navi's and Humans share similarities but there were things that still separated them. Like waking up, and in this case Kid was slightly confused as he heard the voice continue to urge him back to consciousness. It was feminine, but it wasn't that of his adoptive mother or aunt. Slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light he blinked in a dreamy confusion at the site of a poster mounted on the wall and at an arm that he had been clinging to "huh?"  
  
"Hey you gonna let me go or what Chas? Or should I say Kid?"  
  
Kids eyes slowly traced the limb he held on to landing on a face that had traces of light brown and golden streaked hair falling about it "Kiona?"  
  
With a slight smile the teen girl nodded as the small Cyber let her go sitting up in her bed with the expected child's sleep residing about him as he rubbed his still tired eyes "Well someone slept well, how's your head?" Kiona carefully and gently felt about the grey blue haired boys head about his bandages checking where the cut that had been left there from his poor landing. She was amazed to see it already scaring over like it had been there for nearly a week or so before she shrugged it off. "Well guess even someone whose one third Navi should heal fast shouldn't I?"  
  
The smaller boy looked about with his sleepy haze about his face still as he gazed in slight confusion searching for something "Nami..Angelina..?"  
  
"Oh they went on home, but I have their E-mails and stuff for you. We...kinda figured it would be a good idea to keep in touch with each other. Angelina left your...um 'VET' here with that Dash Virus of yours. Actually we had no choice but to let you stay here since someone wouldn't let me go, you little sumo wanna be. So, hungry?"  
  
"I guess." But his answer was bested by a loud grumble that could match even his pet Garuu's own snarl that came from a short distance below his head "Well my tummy thinks so."  
  
Kiona chuckled a bit as she hopped off from her bed nodding "Oh boy then Im in trouble seeing that you eat a zillion times your own weight. Listen I'll take you home after breakfast ok?"  
  
Kid nodded briefly before shaking his head "No, I need Blitz and Hatz first...and...I....ummm." the little hands of the Cyber fiddled lightly in his lap as he searched for the words that were being blocked by his child mind. Unsure to ask or not.  
  
Kiona watched for a moment before she realized he would need some help in speaking what was on his innocent mind "Nani? Come on its ok to say it."  
  
"..I wanna...stay a little bit more....please?"  
  
Kiona looked for a moment before she chuckled lightly nodding "Of course, I don't have much planed anyway and I still need to learn the area so you can show me ok."  
  
"Arigatou.....Kiona-chan."  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
TJ: Ok not exactly one of my longest chapters but hey Im working on alota things over here  
  
Rikumon*Grumbling being hugged*TJ Im gonna get you one of these days  
  
Kiona: Hehehe ^^  
  
N-Zero: I still wanna know what you meant by "Official Sprite Comic Author"  
  
TJ: Well I make comic's with sprites, go check it out in my bio page there's a link to the site. Im warning you right now tho, I only started a bit ago so I only have two comic's up.  
  
Enigma*Walks in sizzling and dirtied up*Hey what I miss?  
  
Kiona: Eyuck! You smell like fried iron! What happend?  
  
TJ: I guess he meet the rest of the guys at the bar  
  
Kiona: Guys?  
  
Enigma: A crap load of monsters aren't guys TJ .  
  
TJ: At the bar Jache goes to it does, after all he is a Vampire  
  
Enigma: Now I need more C-4 ;-;  
  
TJ: Hmm must of been bady night.  
  
Kiona: I wanna know why you have a bar for monsters in you place anyway.  
  
TJ*Shrugs*For the monster char's of mine of course  
  
Rikumon: They serve nice chocolate shakes there though 


End file.
